Saving You
by Skyl3r-M0on
Summary: Amu used to be happy. With a loving family and a lovely home, why wouldn't she be? But what happens when one accident turns her life around? Her father becomes an alcoholic and is in jail, her sister gets murdered, and she is left by herself. Though she looks happy, she's hurting inside. She's lonely. Will her roommate save her from being enveloped by darkness? (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hello! Just trying something new. I wrote this story previously with different character names on a different website, but I wanted to see if you guys would like it. So i just changed up the names, and if you see different names tell me.**

* * *

~Amu~

Prologue

"Wake up Amu. Breakfast is ready and you have to get dressed." My mother shook me.

I lightly groaned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before sitting up and hugging my mom. "Morning Mom!"

She left after giving me a peck on the forehead and went to wake up my older sister Ami.

I got up and got dressed before making my way downstairs to the kitchen table to be met by my Mom, my Dad, and sister sitting at the kitchen table with an extra plate of eggs, bacon, and french toast just waiting for my to dig in.

I smiled.

I love my family I thought while seating myself next to my dad who smiled down at me and ruffled my hair. Or maybe not.

I frowned and fixed my hair.

He chuckled. "You know, for a 9 year old, you care a lot about your looks. Got a special boy you're trying to impress?"

I scowled at him. "No! And even if there was, I don't need you scaring them off like last time!"

I heard Ami scoff and turned my attention to her. "As if! The reason he left was 'cause he saw your face you ogre!"

"Shut up! You only got Usui Yagami cause you're older"

"Age ain't nothing but a number kid. And don't blame me cause he doesn't like childish girls like you."

"You're only a year older, stop treating me like I'm 5." I growled back.

"Now now, play nice." Mom chimed in, breaking up our little argument.

I smiled at her. Everything about her was perfect. From her sandy colored hair with -which I sadly didn't inherit but Ami did- down to her her ruby painted toe nail. I did however inherit her beautiful gold colored eyes.

I could only wish to grow up and be anything like her. She's so kind and loving.

"Anything for you mom." I replied

I heard Ami mutter something along the lines of "suck up."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her anyways.

I love these guys.

~Later that day...~

The whole day I was excited about getting home so my mom could teach me the parts of a motorbike and how to clean them. She had bought me one yesterday and showed me today. She said that when I was finally of age, she'd give it to me and teach me how to ride it.

There was a knock on Kurenai-sensei's door, interrupting my thoughts

"Hi sorry to bother you, but can Hinamori Amu please come to the office. It's urgent." One of the office helpers said. Worry etched my face when they said it was urgent. Not wasting any time, I ran to the office, ignoring the yells from teachers passing by telling my to slow down, or stop running in the hall.

When I finally reached the office, I saw Ami sitting in one of the chairs with horror engraved on the face. Her once rosy cheeks were now pale, her once lively yellow eyes were now lifeless and cold. I walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked. When she didn't reply, I walked toward the schools secretary. "Sanjo-sama, what's going on, why were Ami and I called here, and while does she look like she just saw a ghost?" I pointed towards Ami. I couldn't keep my voice from cracking because of the fear that enveloped me.

The hesitation was clear in her eyes. She was afraid to tell me something. "Um, well Amu, you might want to sit down for this." Though I was confused, and scared I sat down next to Ami and held her hand when I noticed she was shaking.

"I just got a call from the hospital." She took a deep breath. "Your mom passed away this afternoon after a motorbike accident. I'm so sorry."

Accident. Passed away. My head started to spin. I wave as nausea hit me like a tone of bricks as I took the information in. My mom is dead.

I felt my eyes mist up before a stream of tears slid down my cheeks. My stomach clenched as I let out a round of uncontrolled sobs. My mom was dead. She's gone!

_How could she leave me? _My mind questioned. _Why? Why me? Why did she have to be taken away from me?_

That day I cried and cried until there was nothing left and since that day, I slowly started losing a part of myself until if felt like there was a huge gaping hole in my heart.

And since that day. My life slowly started to fall apart.

* * *

**R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Skyl3r-M0on: Chapter 1 is up! (The last one was just the prologue, just in case you didn't know) **

**Ikuto: *gasp!* Amu and I are roommates?! My life is complete! *cries tears of joy***

**Amu: Wait what?! No, please no!**

* * *

You know was sucks? Rooming with the hottest guy at Seiyo High. Weird huh? But you know what sucks even more? The fact that he constantly flirts with me even thought he's completely aware of the fact that I have a sweet and caring boyfriend. It's only been like 7 months and I'm already going insane

Most girls I know would probably be excited that they're getting attention from him, and would most likely break up with their boyfriends just to satisfy the pompous jerk. But not me. I actually can't stand him! He's annoying, arrogant, and just by far the most irritating person I know. And quite frankly, I don't enjoy living with him because of the amount of girls that go in and out of our condo. He's the reason why I barely get any sleep.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Just the thought of that name makes my blood boil.

I know what you're thinking though.'Why don't you just move out?'. Believe me, I've thought about it for years now, but no matter how much I look, I can't seem to find any condos in town as cheap and beautiful as this one, however, I've been saving up for about 5 years now and I definitely plan on moving out by the end of high school.

Ever since the day I lost her I've been saving every penny.

I shuddered as I remembered the scene. ___Her body laid motionless on the floor, drenched in blood as he hovered over us with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face__._

_"__Ami____! Wake up Ami! Please don't leave me!" I rocked her back and forth while tears streamed down my face._

I shook my head trying to erase that disgusting memory before getting out of bed, grabbing a towel, and making my way down the hall to the bathroom so I could shower.

After my shower, I quickly dried myself and ran back to my room before Ikuto saw me. He has a habit of ogling at my legs and other parts. Pervert.

When I got to my room, I slipped on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a plain white shirt with my black leather jacket over it before straightening my bubble-gum pink hair and letting it fall freely past my shoulders ending just above my waist.

Before heading to the kitchen, I put on my usual bracelets on my left wrist.

When I got there, I saw Ikuti sitting on the little island in our kitchen that connected to our living room, in nothing but a pair of basket ball shorts. He has another habit of not wearing shirt. Something about feeling liberated. I never listen to him half the time. His dark blue hair was sticking out in different places, as his navy blue eyes roamed a page in the newspaper he was holding while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Ass off the counter." I scolded while grabbing a bowl, some milk, and cereal.

"Screw off strawberry. I'm really hung over and not in the mood to be nagged." He groaned while placing the coffee and newspaper down and slowly rubbing his temples to ease the pounding headache he got from all that alcohol he consumed last night.

I rolled my eye as I took my bowl of cereal into the living room and plopped down on the couch with the remote in hand so I could turn on the TV. "Trust you to get completely wasted on a school night."

He childishly stuck his tongue out at me and mumbled 'party pooper' under his breath thinking I couldn't hear him.

After finishing up my breakfast, I put on my sneakers, grabbed my book bag, and my motorbike keys before leaving the condo.

I sighed while slowly running a hand over the leather seat of my motorbike when I got outside.

Aside from my eyes, this was the last thing keeping my from forgetting my mom.

I felt tears threatening to fall as I remembered how much my mom loved motorbikes. It was the red and black Ducati 845 that she had bought a few months before my 10th birthday. She had said that when I was old enough, she would give me the bike seeing as I was the tomboy between my sister Ami and I. She liked pink convertibles and purses, while I like motorbikes and sneakers. She was a daddy's girl, and I clung to our mom. My mom bought that bike for me because she hoped that one day her and I would be able to ride them every where, and have fun cleaning them together and do all sorts of stuff with them. She had her own. Hers was a black and white Kawasaki Ninja that she got back when she was in high school and it was still in great shape.

I wiped a tear that slid it's way down my cheek as I remembered how much my mom loved that bike. To her it was like her 3rd child. I truly wish that she was still here so we could do all those things she hoped to do with me. But it's too late. That same day had been the last day I would ever see my mom cause in a flash. She was gone.

Gone.

Quickly, I composed myself and put on my helmet before getting on and driving to school.

Once I got to school, I went to my locker to get my books for Biology.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. I froze at first. I was pretty sure who it was, but I still felt uneasy. I didn't really like it when people touched me.

"Morning babe." I relaxed when I heard my boyfriend, Hotori Tadase, whisper in my ear.

I giggled. "Morning Tadase-kun"

He did this every day and I thought it was so cute. I turned around and quickly pecked his lips before waving goodbye while walking backwards. He gave me a confused look. "Sorry, I'm running a little late. I'll see you during 2nd period."

Usually in the morning him and I just spend our free time before class at my locker just talking and stuff, but today I came a little bit later than usual so there wasn't much time for that.

When I got to class, it was only half full.

___Guess I wasn't as late as I thought _I realized while taking a seat next to my best friend Moshiro Rima.

"Hey big bird." She greeted when I sat down. She called me 'big bird' because I was taller than her. But what she doesn't realize is that everyone is taller than her and usually people are when you're only like 5'2. Which is quite sad since she's in her senior year and yet she's the size of a 6th grader.

"Hey chicken little." I shot back with a smirk.

She growled at me, slightly baring her teeth.

"Me-ow, someone's a little feisty today." I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so are you going to Kiba's party this weekend?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Aww come on! Don't be such a party pooper." My eye twitched. Why do people call me that? I've been to tones of parties before, how's missing one making me a party pooper?

"I didn't say 'no' so don't complain! Plus, I don't have anything to wear so that's why I probably won't go."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got you set."

I smiled. Rima has always been there for me and I was so grateful to have her in my life. I just hope that I don't lose her too.

My smile weakened. At times I couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt settling in my stomach for not telling her about my family. She trusted me with all her secret. Hell! She trusted me with her brothers secrets too! But I never had the guts to tell her the real reason why I lived in a condo with Ikuto instead of at home with my family. Like most people, I told her that I had freedom issues, so I moved out when I was in my junior year. Luckily, they all believed my with no questions asked.

No one knew about my family, and I hoped it stayed that way. I don't need anybodies pity.

"Okay, come by around..." I trailed off, thinking about what time Ikuto will most likely be gone. He tends to leave early when it comes to parties. "maybe 8:30, 9ish."

She nodded. Soon after, Ikari-sensei entered the classroom and began his lesson.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll probably post the next chapter either tomorrow, or the day after.**

**Ikuto: I wasn't in the chapter as much as I hoped...you better fix that.**

**Amu: I thought it was fine :D **

**Skyl3r-M0on: R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hello! Okay, to clear up some confusion about the huge time skip. Firstly, the prologue was when Amu was 9, and she started saving up her money when she was 12, which is when her sister died. She also lived with her grandmother for about 4 years before finally moving in with Ikuto. So I hope everyone understand now.**

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same as yesterday.

I woke up and got ready for school like everyday, but strangely enough, Ikuto wasn't there to bother me. Not that I minded. This allowed me to get ready in piece.

When I got to school, I went straight to class and sat at my usual seat. Rima wasn't here yet so I started doodling on a scrap piece of paper.

Soon enough, the class started filling up and class started.

**~TIME SKIP~**

During lunch, I sat with Rima and Tadase at our table in the corner of the cafeteria.

They were currently talking about the party tomorrow on Saturday.

"Hey babe, you going to the party tomorrow?" Tadase asked me, taking my attention away from my tasteless salad.

"Maybe"

"But you said!" Rima whined while pouting.

"And what exactly did I say?" I asked her with a tweaked eyebrow.

"You said, 'I didn't say "no" so don't complain.' and so I took that as a yes."

"Well you took it wrong."

"Rima, don't force her to go if she doesn't wanna go." Tadase defended me.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Yeah Rima!" I knew it was childish but I couldn't help it.

She scowled at me. "Whatever, but I'm still coming over tomorrow." I shrugged. I didn't care whether she came or not. Half the time she was there anyways just walking around and staring at Ikuto's exposed chest.

Suddenly, a few of Tadase's friends came and sat across from us. FuyukiKirishima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Yumabuki Saaya.

"Hey Tadase." Kirishima greeted.

Tadase nodded towards him. "Sup man?"

"Nothing. You going to the party tomorrow?" I shook my head. Why is everyone talking about it?

"Yeah are you?"

"Hell yeah! I heard Kiba has a smoking hot sister named Sakura or something."

Nagishiko rolled his eyes and shook his head before smacking Kirishima upside the head. "You forget that Kiba would murder you if you came so much at 10 feet near his sister."

"Who said he had to know?" Kirishima mumbled darkly while rubbing the back of his head. I couldn't help but giggle. He was such a womanizer.

"Are you going Amu?" Saaya asked. Her big bright green eyes bore into me. I shifted a bit uneasily under her gaze.

"Maybe, I'm still thinking about it."

"Oh come on! You've got to go!"

"I don't know. I might."

"Do it for me?" Her eyes got bigger and her lip pouted out as she gave me a puppy dog look. I cringed back at the cuteness. I covered my eyes.

"Fine fine! Just stop with the puppy dog look. It's eating away at my soul!" I exaggerated.

She giggled and grabbed my hands. "Thank you, thank you, thank yo-" Her celebration was cut short when a look of curiosity flashed on her face. "Hey what are those?"

She brushed against the inside of my left wrist. I flinched at the touch and instinctively, I brought my wrist back against my chest. "Birthmarks." I lied.

"Oh, I see!" She smiled. I let out a sigh of relief. No one knew about the scars I had on my wrist and I had hoped to keep it hidden, but silly me forgot to wear my bracelets and by the look of Rima face, she knew something was up.

**~TIME SKIP~**

After lunch, I slowly made my toward my next class when I was pulled away into the girls bathroom by Rima. After she checked all the stalls to make sure no one was here, she turned and faced me.

The look on her face showed worry and betrayal. "How long?"

"How long what?" I asked faking confusion.

"How long has this been going on!" She yelled while grabbing my left wrist.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I already told you, they're my birthmarks." I lied not looking at her.

"Amu, please don't lie to me. I'm your best friend, and I just wanna know why, and how long this has been going on. Please." She pleaded. I sighed while turning to look away from her watchful gaze.

"It was a while ago and things weren't going too well at the time."

"Does this have something to do with her family?"

I scratched the back of my head with my free hand. "Something like that." It wasn't a lie, but I still felt guilty for not telling her the full story. "Look, can we not talk about it? I don't do it anymore so you have nothing to worry about."

She shook her heard. "I know, but I'm just a little upset that you didn't tell me. Anyways. Just promise me that you won't do this again. Ever." She emphasized that last word.

I nodded. "So can we go to class now? And promise you won't tell anyone about this?" I said before quickly adding. "Especially Tadase!" He's the last person I want know about this.

She gave a weary smile while she squeezed my hand. "I promise, now lets go."

* * *

**Ikuto: Hey, I'm not in this chapter at all! FIX IT!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Calm your pants, you're in the next chapter!**

**Amu: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hey guys, here's chapter 3!**

**Ikuto: I better be in this!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Oh trust me, you are...MWUAHAHAH- *cough* *cough* *choke***

**Ikuto: Smooth...**

* * *

When I got back home, I was so tired and just wanted to go to my room and nap for a bit. Plucking my key from my back pocket, I shoved it into the key hole, and turned the handle. I groaned when I walked in.

Ikuto had another girl over and her moans were filling up the whole condo! ___Maybe I should've given him the only sound proof room in the house after all_I thought while approaching his room. I shook my head_.____ Naw, I made the right choice taking that room._Back to Ikuto. This was the 8th girl he's had over this week, which is weird and slightly disturbing since there's only 7 days in a week. I shuddered. I bet he's had caught a large number of STI's from all those girls.

Anyways, today I wasn't going to let this go. I'm tired and annoyed, so if he wants to bone a chick, he can either go to a motel, or go to her place.

I knocked on his door. "I'm going to give you 10 seconds to get decent and get out!"

I heard him groan. I couldn't tell whether it was from annoyance or pleasure.

"10!" I counted down. "9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3-"

I was cut off by the door swinging open to show an irritated Ikuto in nothing but a pair of boxers.

He ran a hand through his navy colored hair while sighing. "What do you think you're doing Amu?"

I ignored him and leaned to the side and got a glimpse of his current fling, before leaning back up and giving him a look that said 'Really? Why her?'. She was the typical bleach blond bimbo with big tits, but her make up was so messed up. It was smudged all over, and I was kinda shocked that he was able to screw her without vomiting on her. He shrugged. I shook my hand and waved that off. Leaning back down and pointing at her and said in a menacing voice. "You! I'm going to give you 5 minutes to get your stuff and get out."

She was just about to get up with fear evident on her face, when Ikuto held up a hand towards her, while glaring down at me. "No, stay."

"No, go!" I glared while leaning back up again.

"Stay!"

"Go!"

"Stay!"

"Go!"

"Oh for the love of god! I don't have time for this!" The girl yelled while getting up with the sheets clutched tightly to her around her. She grabbed her clothes that were scattered around the room and shoved passed us to the bathroom before coming out and making her way to the front door. But before leaving she turned and looked at the idiot in front of me and said. "Call me when the bitch leaves."

I stared, shocked, at the retreating figure. I shook my head while mumbling. "Stupid whores."

I heard Ikuto snicker. "You shouldn't talk about yourself like that."

I glared up at him and didn't say anything. Now that the floozy was gone, my job here was done.

Turning to leave, I was stopped by Ikuto grabbing my for arm. I rotated back around.

"Do you mind letting go of my arm?" I sneered.

He let out a humorless laugh as an evil glint shown in his piercing blue eyes. "Yes in fact, I do mind. And seeing as you just chased out my latest fling, you're gonna replace her."

My eyes widened and before I could protest, he pulled me into his room, pushed me onto his king sized bed in the center of his room. I tried getting up but he pounced on me before I could and pinned me by the waist.

I froze when he started kissing down my neck. This felt all too familiar. I shivered at the memory and I guess he took that as a hint to keep going as he started stroking my sides, coming dangerously close to my breast.

When I finally realized what was happening, my eyes widened. ___No! I'm not letting this happen again! _My mind yelled as I started pushing against his chest trying to push him off, but he was like a boulder; he wouldn't budge.

"Ugh, get off!" I grunted, still pushing against him, but he clearly didn't notice. "Seriously get-"

I was interrupted when his lips connected with mine. I didn't kiss back. Instead I just laid still and waited for him to finish while tears started pooling in my eyes. Before I knew it, tears started streaming down my face when I felt him rub his arousal against my core. He pulled back and stared at me with lust-filled eyes.

"Please stop." I sobbed while shaking. My voice cracked with each word. I just wanted to go to my room and cry.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly while stroking me cheek. _Ha! As if he cared._

I slapped his hand away before yelling. "Cause I don't want to have sex with you, you inconsiderate piece of shit!"

A hurt expression took over his face. I knew it was kind of harsh of me, but what the hell did he expect me to say after he just attempted to rape me? I shook my head. "Look, I'm not letting this happen again, I'm not getting taken advantage of again, so please just get off of me."

He sat up and let me get up. Before making my way out the door, I turned and looked at him. He was sitting at the edge of the bed with his elbows prompted on his knees and his head in his hands. A look of regret was plastered on his face.

A felt a bit of relief flood me. At least Ikuto felt a little bit of remorse. But ___him__...he _didn't feel anything He was like a drunk heap of emotionless flesh. He did it and left. Like I was some sort of hooker.

By now, I was in my room face down in my pillow crying. My sobs and shaking were getting worse by the second as I thought back to that night. The night I had unwillingly lost my innocence to that bastard.

**~Ikuto~**

I can't believe I just did that, and I can't believe what just happened! Did I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, just get rejected in bed?

Who the hell does she think she is anyways? She not even that hot, with her long creamy tan legs, round voluptuous ass, slim waist...okay yeah she's hot. But I'm hot too! So together we could make 'SEXY!'

I chuckled a that, but started frowning after. I can't help but wonder why she was crying. I didn't stop at first because I just figured that she'd cave in like most girls, but she didn't.

I feel like an asshole. I didn't mean to make her cry.

And another thing! What did she mean when she said that she wasn't going to let this happen again? Who took advantage of her? Did something happen to her in the past? And if so, what happened that was so traumatic that when I, or just about anyone else, touched her, she'd flinch and shrink back? I need to find out.

* * *

**Ikuto: YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME DO THAT?!**

**Skyl3r:M0on: Relax, I'll fix it. *eyeroll* Anyways, 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Ikuto: You heard the lady! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! By the way, where's Amu?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hello, like I promised, here's chapter 4! **

* * *

The next morning, I stared up at the ceiling while replaying what happened last night. There were trails of dried up tears on my checks, and my eyes were bloodshot and puffy from all the crying I did last night. I didn't sleep like usual and the memories of my past only made me not want to sleep even more. I was glad it was Saturday, I wasn't in the mood to be bombarded by questions about it at school.

After getting out of bed, showering, and getting changed, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Too lazy to make anything, I just settled for a banana. I then noticed a random sheet of paper on the counter by the bananas. It read:

___I'm picking you up at 3, so be ready by then. I'll explain when I get back._

___-Ikuto_

I scoffed in disbelief as I crumbled the paper and tossed it in the trash before going to the living room to watch some TV.

___How comical__. _I thought while silently laughing to myself.___As if I'd want to talk to him after what he did to me__. _I sighed. I knew he regretted it, but that doesn't change what he did and he's gonna have to apologize at least 800 times before I even considered forgiving him.

**~Time Skip~**

Time flew by pretty fast and before I knew it, Ikuto was home.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked when he saw me in my gray sweats and blue hoodie with my hair tied up in a messy bun while pigging out of chips.

"I'm not going." I said quietly, not looking at him.

"Why not?"

I looked at him with an incredulous look. "You're kidding right? Did you forget what happened last night?"

He let out a heavy breath and his shoulders slumped in defeat, but when he came over and sat on the coffee table across from me, his eyes showed nothing but determination. "I remember alright, and that's why I wanted to apologize. It was wrong of me to try and force myself on you, I don't know what I was thinking."

"and I know that just saying sorry isn't gonna make you forgive me, and that's why I wanted to take you out. My treat."

I let out a humorless laugh and shook my head before looking up at him. "I've got to give you credit, you've got a lot of guts." My eyes hardened. "But still, I'm not completely comfortable with this and-"

"Please Amu. I feel really awful about what I did, and I knew you wouldn't just accept a simple apology, so that's why I wanna do this. Please Amu?" His eyes showed desperation. I sighed. Maybe I should give him a second chance.

"Okay, fine. But you have to promise me 2 things."

He looked at me skeptically. "Um, sure, what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "1st: You need to stop bring home so many girls, it's really annoying cause most of them are loud as hell, and they are depriving me of my sleep." I looked for a reaction before continuing. "2nd: Stop cutting my off mid-sentence all the time. That shit is so annoying!"

"But Am-"

"No 'but's, its either yes or no. And you see how annoying that is?"

His head hung in defeat. "Fine, I'll stop doing both."

"Good mutt." I teased while ruffling his hair. "Now, just give me a few minutes to get dressed."

As I left the room, I giggled when I heard him playfully bark. I took my time getting to my room and when I got there I slipped on a pair of short black shorts, and a white tank top with a gray cardigan. This time I remembered my bracelets. I put on some mascara and a bit of lip gloss.

I made my way back to the living room when I finished and saw Ikuto still sitting on the coffee table staring at the ground.

He looked up when he heard my foot steps.

His eyes widened like saucers when he saw me. I fidgeted under his gaze. Geez, did I look that bad? No, his eyes showed a look of lust. I moved back a bit, afraid of reliving what happened yesterday. I cleared my throat when I started to get annoyed and self-conscious hopping to get his attention. "Can we go now?"

He let out an audible gulp before numbly nodding and getting up.___I wonder what's wrong with him._ I thought while following him out the door and into the parking lot where his beautiful black chevrolette camaro zl1 was parked a few spots from my ducati. ___Holy shit I love his car!_

"Thanks, I love it too." He smirked. I blushed a bit.___I need to stop thinking aloud._ "Yeah, I agree, it's a little unsettling."

I hit him lightly on his arm. "Shut up."

He opened the passenger door for me. I mumbled a quick thanks while getting in. He made his way around the car to the drivers side and got in.

"So where are we going? Cause I have to be back by 8." I informed, putting on my seat belt. I noticed he didn't have his on while he put the key in the ignition. I shook my head before reaching over him and grabbing his seat belt and putting it on for him. He looked at me with a questioning look. "I'm not letting you drive without your seat belt on."

He just shrugged and turned the key but didn't move yet cause he was checking his mirrors. Probably checking himself out. I waved off his careless behavior. I don't expect him to understand my habits. He didn't know that I lost my mom to an accident, even if she was just on a motorbike, the same could have happened if she was driving my dad's car at the time since she never put on her seat belt. She was just always so used to not having a seat belt on her bike.

When he finally started moving the car, I couldn't help but feel my heart beat accelerate and my palms slowly start to feel moist. I have been in an accident before with my dad. Luckily we survived but whenever I drove with someone new, that feeling came back again, and seeing as this is the first time I've been in a car with Ikuto, I didn't know whether or not he was a safe driver, so it was a little more than nerve-racking .

"Did you hear me?" Ikuto said, breaking me out of my little panicky thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said honestly.

"I said, that we're going to the mall first, then we're going to go the dinner at the plaza in downtown. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded.

"So are you going to Kiba's party tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect, I'll buy you a new outfit for tonight."

I shook my head, "Thanks, but don't worry, ab-"

"Uh-uh, you're not saying no. I'm buying you one. Like I said earlier, my treat."

"And like I said earlier, stop cutting me off."

He grinned sheepishly at me. "sorry."

"Eyes on the road fool!" I yelled, freaking out a bit. He quickly turned back.

Before long, we were parked in the mall parking lot. I hopped out the moment the car stopped and all but kissed the ground. It felt so good to be on solid land again because as expected, Ikuto is a reckless driver.

I walked to the other side of the car just as he came out. He was twirling the keys around his index finger when I swiftly swiped them from him. "I'm driving to the dinner and back home."

He chuckled. "The hell you will. Give those back."

I scoffed. "Please, as if I'm letting you drive again. Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

I shook a finger in front of him. "Uh-uh, that's not how you treat someone you're trying to apologize to."

"Whatever just give 'em back." He tried to reach from them but I put them in my left back pocket. I squealed though when I felt him squeeze right ass cheek looking for them. I slapped his hand away before he could reach for the left one and quickly grabbed the keys before putting them in my bra. He smirked at that. "If you think I won't go in then you must be mistaken my dear."

I looked at him with a tweaked eyebrow. "My dear? Really?" I waved a hand signaling him to forget it. Usually he called me 'Strawberry' and nothing else. "Never mind, let's just go" I grabbed his hand and dragged him in. This caused him to stop arguing with me. Well, actually, it seemed as though he was paralyzed when I grabbed his hand, almost like he felt an electric charge hit him and I won't deny it, I felt it too. Odd.

* * *

**Ikuto: Yay! Amu's not mad at me anymore!**

**Amu: Yeah, don't get too happy -.-**

**Skyl3r-M0on: R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skyl3r-M0on: WARNING!: This is an intense chapter, those with weak heart be wary ;) ENJOY!**

**Ikuto: Wait wha-**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Shhhhh...just enjoy the story!**

* * *

We shopped for what felt like forever and Ikuto had bought me several clothes from different stores, but no matter how much I insisted that it was enough, he just waved me off and dragged me into another store.

Now we were in the last store at the mall. I didn't get a chance to read the sign outside because Ikuto pulled me in before I could.

He grabbed random dresses and handed them to me before pushing me into the change rooms. The first dress was red with a corset-like top and a flowy bottom that looked like it was made with layers of scratchy lace. I thought it was cute, but not cute enough for the party, I wonder what Ikuto would think.

I walked out and let him judge it for himself. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed and a hand stroking his non-existent beard while he examined the dress. "Hmm..I don't like it. Go back and try another one. Try for a shorter one this time."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. At first I had thought that he actually liked shopping, but I soon realized that he just liked seeing my in skimpy clothes. Figures.

The dress choosing went on for a while before I finally found a dress that really stood out. It was an navy blue dress that was similar to Ikuto's eyes. The back was open in a V-shaped opening, but was held together by black strings that were attached in a criss-cross formation. The front hung pretty low and showed a decent amount of cleavage, but I especially liked it because it hugged my curves perfectly and ended mid-thigh. But don't take that wrong I'm not a slut, however, it doesn't hurt to dress sexy every once in a while.

I walked out and modeled for Ikuto.

"So what do you think?" His head shot up at the sound of my voice and he looked at me with a look of utter shock. I wasn't sure whether it was good shock or not though. He stared at me for a while, taking it all in. ___Maybe he doesn't like it._ I thought before saying, "Ugh, you don't like it. Hand me another dress."

He broke free from his trance and frantically shook his head. "No! It's perfect! I really like it!" He shot me a quick smirk. "And I must say, you look absolutely sexy in that, so hurry up and change before I jump your bones."

I shivered and the last part before hurrying back and changing. When I finished we quickly paid for the dress and left. Once we got to the car, I tossed the bags into the back seat before making my way to the drivers side, and Ikuto wasn't very happy about that.

The whole ride to the diner, Ikuto was pouting and complaining about how it was his car and he shouldn't be sitting in the passenger seat. He's such a baby!

I parked outside the diner and looked at the sulking 17 year old beside me. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go in." He mumbled with his arms crossed.

"Stupid whiny child." I muttered to myself while getting out. After we were out, I locked the car and we made our way inside the diner.

It was like one of those 50s diners with the red leather booths and the jukeboxes. **(A/N: Not likely in Japan, but just go with it.)**

Ikuto and I picked a booth and sat down while we waited for a waitress to take our orders.

"So are you going to the party?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! I've never missed any of Kiba's parties!" He grinned.

"You've never missed a party. Period." I teased.

He winked at me. "Got that right baby-doll."

I let out a small laugh. He's so care free and always happy. I still remember when I used be like that. Always on cloud nine, nothing and no one could bring you down. But those days are gone. Now I'm just either semi-happy, neutral, or just depressed. I can just barely remember a day when I was just so happy that all I could do was smile. The day Tadase asked me out. I had like him for a while, and he was just so charming. Then again of course he is, he's the football captain! But he's not like most. He doesn't play girls or use them for his own personal pleasure. The last 2 and a half months have just been nothing but perfect.

He's different and I'm so lucky to have him. He's almost too good to be true and at times I feel like I don't deserve him.

"Hey, why are you frowning? You okay baby-doll?" I heard Ikuto ask, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just spacing out, don't worry about it." I assured him.

"You sure?" He pressed. I smiled and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Ino. What can I get for you?" A cheery voice rang, taking me by surprise. I looked at her and was about to order, when I noticed that she probably wasn't talking to me. She was looking at Ikuto with googly eyes and was drooling over him like he was a new pair of shoes that were on sale. I silently laughed. _So she was just like the others._

I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Um, I'll get the hamburger with extra cheese and bacon, large fries, and a diet coke."

Ino, cringed at my order as if wondering how the hell I could eat all of that. I ignored her. _What can I say, I have a large appetite._ I turned towards Ikuto signaling him to order, but he just looked at me with the same expression that Ino gave me. I shrugged. _No one but Rima understands my love for food._

His eyes lingered on me for a second before he turned to Ino."Uhh, I'll get the large fries and a sprite."

As she was writing his order, she purposely dropped her pen and leaned over to pick it up. She showed more than enough cleavage, but Ikuto didn't even notice. He had already turned back to me and smiled. When he did that, I notice her scowl and glare at me. I rolled my eyes at this. How desperate can one girl get, like really! If he's not interested in you, then just leave it at that and move on! She apologized in what she thought was a seductive voice before saying she'd be back with our orders and left.

"Are you sure you'll be able to finished all that?" He asked after a while.

I chuckled lightly. "Clearly you haven't seen me eat."

"Oh believe me, I have. But I usually see you eating a salad at school, which you barely finish." He pointed out.

This time I full out laughed. "Puh-lease! I only do that so that people don't think I'm a fat-ass!"

"You're an odd girl." I said skeptically.

"You don't even know the half of it." I muttered to myself.

I had a great time with Ikuto at the diner. I was almost too great.

To be honest, even though him and I have been living under the same roof for 7 months, I know next to nothing about him, and vise versa. That's why him and I took this time alone to get to know each other more. I didn't mind seeing as it helped me realize that he's not as big of an ass as I thought.

I learned that his favorite color is red, he has 2 older brothers, he's actually an A+ student despite his reputation, and his parents are divorced.

I told him pretty basic stuff about myself. Stuff like my favorite color, food, shows, and more and I did my best to avoid any topics involving my family. He didn't seem to notice though.

When we got home, I was exhausted and ready to pass out, but I knew that I couldn't since Rima would be here soon, so I just took the time to organize my new clothes into my closet before showering.

I groaned. I hated getting ready for parties with Rima sometimes. She's always so rough when doing my hair!

"Dammit Amu! hold still!" She chided. I scowled. Every time she did my hair, she'd pull, and tug too hard, and more often than not, she'd burn me with either my straightener or curler.

"There, all done!"

I sighed in relief as I got up and checked myself in the mirror.

I was wearing the blue dress I got today along with my black stilettos. My hair was curled and hung low past my shoulders. I wore a different pair of bracelets so that they went with my dress and as for my make up, I just had some black eyeliner, mascara and a bit of lip gloss. I didn't feel like going all out tonight, but I must say, I still looked absolutely gorgeous.

Aren't I just the most modest girl in the world?

Rima looked just as good as well. Her honey blond hair was straightened and let lose down her back. She was clad in a black sparkly skirt, a white under shirt, and a dark blue leather jacket that ended at her waist. She also chose to wear my favorite black knee length leather boots to accompany her outfit.

"Alright! Let's get wasted!" She cheered.

We decided to take her car because I didn't wanna ride my motorcycle there and I slightly regret it since the whole ride there she was going on and on about Nagi. She has liked him for nearly 2 years and after I started dating Tadase, she took that chance to get to know him better. Since then they've been hanging out more and she couldn't be happier. But she's still waiting for him to ask her to be his girlfriend.

Finally we were at the party! We hopped out of her car and made our way inside. I instantly spotted Nagi and made my way toward him. He was with Nagi so Rima chose to follow me.

"Hey Tadase!" I yelled over the loud music while greeting him with a kiss.

"You're here early! That's a first." He teased.

"Yeah, well Rima wanted to see a certain somebody." Tadase knew about her little crush so he knew who I was talking about, and since they were chatting away, they couldn't hear us.

Tadase laughed. "Oh, I see, so it wasn't so you could spend more time with your sexy boyfriend?"

I giggled. "Sorry to crush your dreams, but no." He pouted down at me. "I'm kidding!"

He smirked. "Of course you are. No one can resist all these." He motioned toward his body before leaning into my ear and whispering. "You look great by the way."

I blushed. "Thanks, you too. I'll be back, I'm gonna go get a drink."

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic cup before filling it up with beer from the keg that was placed on the island in the middle.

After about 3 beers and a few shots, I was really having fun while dancing with Rima and a few others.

I was so into it, that I didn't noticed that someone had wrapped their arms around me until I heard them say. "Damn, did I tell you how sexy you look in that dress?"

I turned around and saw Tadase, and I couldn't help but feel a surge of disappointment wash over me, which is strange. Who else would I expect it to be?

I dismissed those thoughts and started dancing with him, but I couldn't help but feel like something bad was gonna happen. Usually something did when he got drunk, and I could tell from his breath that he probably had way more to drink than I did, but I didn't care. I just wanted to dance!

I was having so much fun until I felt his hands slowly travel lower until they we placed firmly on my arse. I looked up at him shocked. ___What is he doing?_I thought while grabbing his wrists and trying to pull them back to my waist, but he wouldn't move them.

I started to get a little panicky and scared. He's never touched me like this and it's making me feel uncomfortable.

I started glaring at him. "Tadase, move your hands,"

All he did was smirk down at me. "Naw, they're comfortable where they are."

"Well ___I'm_ not comfortable with where they are, so move them!" I growled. I was so confused. There were times when he was rude and annoying, but it never got this bad. Usually he just apologized and made some sort of excuse, but he's never really did anything purposefully to make me mad, or feel uncomfortable.

"I don't think so." His eyes darkened. "You know Amu, a guy can only be patient for so long."

What? Patient? What's he talking about? I sent him a confused look. He see it, and smirks again before squeezing my bum.

This causes me to squeal in shock, but I quickly compose myself before glaring at him again. "Okay, I'm done with this." I turn around and try to leave but he latches onto my waist and pulls me back into his chest. He lightly grinds against me and my eyes go wide as I feel his hard on pressed against my lower back. Patient. Is that what he was talking about?

I remember telling him a while back that I wasn't ready to have sex just yet and that he's gonna have to be patient until I was, and he agreed to it, but I didn't know that he wanted it that bad.

I tried clawing his arms away but he just held me in place.

Suddenly I was being pulled up the stairs by him. I struggled against his hold on my wrist but he wouldn't let go.

We stopped outside a bedroom door when he slammed me against it and started to kiss me roughly, muffling my cries of protest. He forced his tongue into my mouth and started exploring around. I was so disgusted. He tasted like beer and puke.

By now, tears were coursing down my face. I started to push against his chest his chest, but he pinned my wrists on the door beside my head.

Finally having enough of this, My leg swung up and made contact with his groin. Perfect aim!

He grunted before doubling over in pain.

After he released my wrists, I spat on the floor and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand in the hopes of getting the taste of him out of my mouth.

"Don't you **___ever _**touch me like that again!" I growled down at him. "Actually, you know what? We're through!"

"Fine by me, you weren't worth the 50 bucks!" He grunted in pain.

I stared at him, horror stricken at the words he said. "What did you say?"

He took a few deep breaths before getting up with shaky legs. "Kirishima and I had a little bet. He bet me 50 bucks that I couldn't get in your pants in less than 3 months."

I gasped as more tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe what he was saying. He had a bet against me, and played with my feeling? He played me like a violin and what's worse is that I didn't notice!

I mean, I noticed that it was odd that the football captain was asking me out. Me, the shy-ish girl that sometimes carried a very gloomy aura around with her. Personally I didn't think that I was much to look at, so the shock I felt when he confessed that he liked me was immense. I did feel that something wasn't right, but I ignored those feeling because I wanted to feel happy for once. I wanted to feel like I did years ago. Before my life fell apart.

So of course it breaks my heart to hear him say that. To hear him say that I wasn't worth it. I didn't want to believe that everything that has happened during the last 2 and a half months was all an act. No one could be that great at acting.

I started to get angry. Angry at him for fooling me, and angry at myself for being so gullible. And anger completely enveloped me as I yelled. "You asshole! How could you?"

Not giving him a chance to respond, and not settling for just a mere slap, I swung my arm and socked him straight in the jaw. I felt an overwhelming feel of satisfaction when I heard something crack. Serves him right.

He stumbled back before tripping over his own feet and landing flat on his ass with a thud. Staring at me with a stunned expression, he clutched his jaw in pain but he quickly masked his shock and glared at me fiercely.

I sent one back before walking past him and running down the stairs. I was so angry and upset and all I wanted to do was go home.

I searched around and found Rima, but when I saw her, she was with Nagi. I shook my head. I didn't want her night to be ruined along with mine. That just wouldn't be fair to her.

Not knowing why I did, I looked for Ikuto and soon found him. He was in the kitchen laughing with his friends. I slowly approached him and tugged on his sleeve, feeling like a lost child in a supermarket. He swiveled around and saw me. Worry and shocked etched his face when he saw me sobbing uncontrollably with my make up running.

"Amu! What's wrong." His voice urgent.

"Ikuto, can you take me home?" I said through a series of sobs.

He told his friends he'd be back and pulled me away to a secluded area. He placed his hands on my shoulder and leaned down so we were at eyes length. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I shook my head and pleaded with him. "I don't wanna talk about it. Can you just take me home please?"

He nodded grimly before grabbing my hand and leading my out of the house and to his car.

The ride home was quiet aside from the low hum of the engine and my quiet sobs

* * *

**Ikuto: Well damn, that was intense.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: I told you so!**

**Amu: R&R *SOB* *SOB* HOW COULD HE?! *SOB***


	7. Chapter 7

**Skyl3r-M0on: I was too excited about the next chapter, so I posted it a day early! YOU'RE WELCOME! So enjoy!**

**Amu: What's gonna be like this time? Is there anymore sad parts, cause I'm starting to feel depressed...**

**Skyl3r-M0on: A bit more, but I promise everything will get better in time :)**

* * *

*Normal POV*

Amu couldn't help but feel weak and pathetic as she cuddled into Ikuto's chest and cried her heart out. He wasn't her enemy or anything, but he wasn't exactly her friend either so she felt slightly embarrassed and angry with herself for stooping as low as to give in to his charm.

He held her close and whispered calming words in her ear while rubbing her back in a soothing manner. He didn't like seeing her so broken like this. He was so used to the usual Amu that always sent him snide and rude comments whenever he flirted with her, not this Amu. The one that was curled up in his lap on his bed clutching his shirt like her life depended on it. Not that he minded. He liked the body contact, but he just wished it was on different circumstances.

Suddenly she leaned back from his hold but didn't say anything. She took a few deep breathes and stared at his chest before speaking in a barely audible voice. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I'll go to my room now."

He shook his head. "I'm not letting you go anywhere. You're staying in my room tonight, you look like you need some comfort tonight."

"I'm fine. I just had a weak moment is all, don't worry about it." She tried to get up but he just pulled her back down. Her eyes shot up to his with a stern glare. "Seriously I'm fine, I want to sleep in my room so let go."

He sighed in defeat. He knew he wouldn't win with her. "Okay, but at least tell me why you were crying."

Pain flashed in her eyes, but as quick as it came it left and her facial expression went blank, not giving away a single emotion. Her jaw tightened.

"It's none of your business." She said coldly while looking at anything but him.

He scoffed. "I feel like it is when I'm asked to leave a party to drive someone home."

"You didn't have to."

"But I did, and the least you could do is tell me what happened."

She turned to him and glared. "Why do you even care?"

Ikuto sighed in annoyance as he ran a hand through his hair, making it spike up a bit. He wasn't annoyed with her, but with himself. He didn't really know why he cared so much, but he knew that he didn't like seeing her upset. Plus, he wouldn't mind kicking whoever made her cry's ass. He would do anything to make her feel better.

"Because I don't like seeing girls cry." he said quietly with tenderness and care glistening in his eyes. What he really meant was that he didn't like seeing ___her_cry.

Amu rolled her eyes in disbelief. She didn't believe him at all considering that she has seen him break plenty of girls' heart and didn't seem effected in the slightest bit. So why should he be effected now?

"You're full of shit. I'm going to sleep now." Amu snarled before getting out of his arms and making her way next door to her room.

*Amu*

___What an idiot. Did he really think that I would believe that bullshit?_ I fumed in my mind while changing out of my dress and slipped on a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a white tank top.___Just because he helped me once doesn't mean I trusted him._

I slid into my bed sheets and just laid there, staring at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. Tonight was very traumatic and I knew it would replenish awful memories of my father.

I let out a humourless laugh. My father, the same father who said he would protect me from bad people when in the end, he turned out to be a bad person.

He hadn't enough self-control and turned into a beast. He was the reason I was afraid to come home everyday. The reason that I lied to my teachers about several bruises.

The reason why Ami died.

I would never forgive him and I hope he rots in jail. He took everything important away from me. I shook my head.

After what happened with Ami I promised myself that I would never try to think about him, but my night terrors made that really hard to do.

I grabbed my iPod and plugged it into my speakers before pressing play. Thank you sound proof room. The first song that came on was a Japanese song called Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu. I added it a while back and I couldn't help but connect to the lyrics.

___'Nobody knows who I really am._

___I've never felt this empty before._

___And if I ever need some to come and along._

___Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong.'_

I sat on my bed while swaying to the music.

I then lay back in my bed and enjoyed the music before slowly drifting to dreamland, also known as my own personally hell. But I knew I had to get some sleep.

**(A/N: I don't know if you guys could tell before, but yeah in this story Ami is older than Amu.)**

***Dream***

_Ami and I were hiding in her closet hoping our dad wouldn't find us._

_Moments ago, we heard the front door slam and we knew he was home, but we also knew he was drunk due to the slurred yelling and the crashing sound of different objects._

_Ami and I stuffed pillows under her blanket and turned off the lights before jetting to her closet. Once we were in the corner, we stayed silent._

_Thundering steps echoed through out the house as our father stomped up the stairs._

_"Girls, where are you?" He questioned in a sickly sweet voice. I held back a scoff. He's wasn't the sweet father that I used to know. The man that was calling us was a monster! "Daddy has a big present for you!"_

_I started shaking in in Ami's arms as she held me close in her lap._

_I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer. He was practically standing right outside the closet._

_I held my breath._

_"Come out, come out wherever you are!" he called. I hears shuffling as he looked around her room before the sound of his footsteps quieted._

_I let out a relieved sigh._

_'I think he left' I thought as I relaxed in Ami's tight hold. Bad chose._

_The closet door swung open and there he was. My alcoholic of a father standing there with a stained white shirt, buttoned up in the wrong holes, his dark brown hair in a disheveled mess, and his tie loosely hanging around his neck._

_"Gotcha!"_

_I burrowed my head in Ami's chest and held her tight ._

_"So who am I having tonight?" He asked tapping his index finger on his chin. "Oh what the heck, come here Amu, I haven't had you yet."_

_"No!" I yelled but it was muffled in Ami's chest._

_"Amu come here!" his voiced roared._

_"I said 'NO!'"_

_I could hear Ami silently sobbing while stroking my hair. This has been happening for 3 years now, but usually he took her instead of me. I hated it. Almost every night he would grab her and have his way with her while I was locked up in the closet. I pained me to hear her blood curling screams yelling for him to stop._

_He groaned before grabbing my arm and yanked me from Ami._

_"Stop please! Dad let her go!" Ami yelled as she scrambled up as chased after us. She grabbed his arm trying to stop him in his tracks but he flung her across the room. She landed with a loud thud hitting her head against the wall and in an instant she was out cold._

_He dragged me to his room and threw me on the bed before hovering over me with hungry eyes. His breath fanned my face and I cringed. All I could smell was alcohol. I tried to slip from under him but he pinned my wrists together over my head, before ripping my clothes off._

"_Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He whispered slyly with a smirk_

_"NO! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed._

***Dream Over***

"NO!" I shot up covered in sweat and panting hard. I placed a hand over my heart as I tried to slow down the rapid beating.

"Wow, haven't had that dream in a while." I said to no one in particular. The room was quiet except for the music playing from my speakers.

I brought my knees close and wrapped my arms around them.

I was only twelve when my dad raped me. That night was the night that I realized I'd lost my dad forever.

Laying back down, I silently sobbed until sleep took over and I prayed I wouldn't have another nightmare tonight.

*Normal POV*

Waking up the next morning was a chore for Ami. Her body felt so weak from her little tear fest last night. She felt disgusted with herself. All she has been doing lately was crying and she was sick of it. Plus, her hangover was making it any better.

She hopped out of bed and went to take a quick shower before changing into a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt with a yellow hoodie over top.

Not feeling all that hungry, she skipped breakfast and just curled up on the couch and skimmed through a few channels.

While she was watching tv, her phone vibrated, indication a text. She pulled out her phone from her sweater pocket and read the text; it was from Rima.

Rima: Dude whr were u last nite? U jst disappeared!

Amu felt a twinge of annoyance run through her, Rima knew Amu hated it when she didn't spell out the whole word.

Amu: I went home early.

Rima: Y? The party was so mch fun!

Amu didn't and couldn't exactly want to tell her that she went home early because Tadase broke up with her so she got a ride from Ikuto for 2 obvious reasons. First, she knew that if she were to tell her that Tadase broke up with her, Rima would feel bad about hanging out with Nagi, and she didn't want her friend feeling guilty for being in love with her exes best friend, and second, she didn't want to be attacked with questions as to why she went with Ikuto instead of her, or anybody else. So she lied.

Amu: I don't know, I just wasn't in my usual party mood.

Rima: U wernt sayin tht when you were grinding with Tadase ;)

Amu flinched at that.

Amu: Look can we just drop it, wanna come over?

Rima: Fine, but I stll wanna knw whr u 2 wandrd off 2. & be there in 10

She shook her head, she'd always wondered how her dear friend made it past kindergarten. After sending back a quick 'okay', Amu got up and ordered pizza. This was the reason why Rima loved to come over. She got pizza and a bit of eye candy from Ikuto even if she was madly in love with Nagi.

Amu started tiding up the house. She knew Rima didn't care whether the house was messy or not but she felt like she needed something to occupy herself.

Ikuto walked out his room in a pair of basket ball shorts and no shirt. His hair was sticking up from different angles as he walled into the living room and was met by a stressed out Amu cleaning the living room. He only knew that she stressed because she always cleaned when she was stressed.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked plopping down on the couch.

She jumped at the sound of his voice before turning to him and looking at him with a questioning look. "Hey, yeah I'm fine."

She turned back around and continued cleaning the kitchen counter tops.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened last night?" he asked quietly, but she heard him.

"Nope." She replied popping the 'p'. She didn't even turn around.

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'm asking to be nice." His voice rose a bit.

"Well don't." Her voice was stern and slightly venomous.

"What keeping you from being open with me?" He asked standing up and glared at her.

She turned towards him and leaned against the counter. "Cause you don't know a damn thing about me, and I don't know anything about you."

His eyes softened. "I thought we were getting to know each other at the diner?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, but that was___1 _day Ikuto! And what he hell makes you think I'd trust you immediately after why you did!?"

Anger flared in his eyes. "You said you forgave me for that, and I told you how much I regretted it."

"That doesn't change what you did!"

He walked toward her until he was standing less than a foot away. "It does when I'm sincere about it. It does when I'm trying my best to make you trust me so that you have someone to confide in.

"I know that what I did brought back memories about something that happened in your past, and it breaks my heart to know that something as bad as that has traumatized you to the point that you can't be touched by anyone without flinching. So please," He grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest and for once, she was too shocked to feel uncomfortable about the body contact. "let me be there or you."

Amu's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The same heartless beast that she's lived with was now trying to be nice.

She let out a humorless laugh and snatched her hands way from him. "You don't know shit all about me."

She stormed off to her room and locked her door.

* * *

**Ikuto: STOP MAKING HER MAD AT ME DAMMIT!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hehehehe it's fun torturing you!**

**Amu: I second that!**

**Ikuto: You guys are mean. At least I still have my fangirls! R&R ladies ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skyl3r-M0on: Here's a short chapter. I hope I edited it properly this time, tell me if I've missed anything. I also won't be able to update tomorrow cause I have a soccer game so I'll probably be too tired, but I'll try my best. :)**

**Ikuto: Oh suck it up, you've ran for 3 days straight at school and still managed to update, quit stal-**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Shut up Ikuto!**

**Amu: I agree, you're just being lazy.**

* * *

Amu wasn't so used to people noticing her this much. It made her feel really uncomfortable. Their mocking stares made her feel small and vulnerable.

On the inside at least.

However, on the outside, she looked completely unfazed. Her face was blank and gave no emotion away as she walked down the school hall with her head held high, ignoring the looks of disgust and shock she was getting from most of the school.

After the party last week, word had spread that Amu supposedly made out with 4 guys and tried to get them in bed with her, but was rudely shot down by each one, and when Tadase found out he was heartbroken by her betrayal and broke up win her.

'Bullshit.' That what she said when Rima told her earlier that day at school.

Rima knew she didn't do any of that seeing as they were together most of the night, but she wanted Amu to know why she'd probably get a lot of cold looks today.

She felt horrible knowing that there wasn't much she could do about this. No one would believe her and frankly she didn't know what to believe either seeing as Amu didn't exactly tell her what really happened. So she planned on confronting Tadase about it.

*Amu*

When I got to my locker I wasn't too surprised that the word "slut" was painted on it.

I scoffed. _'How original' _I thought as I ignored the writing and opened the locker to get my books for history.

Walking into class, I felt really awkward. Everyone stopped talking when I entered the classroom and just stared at me while I walked to my seat.

I held in a groan._'These people are complete idiots if they believe that stupid as f*ck story.'_ I thought while staring up ahead of me, ignoring the quiet murmurs and whispers that rang throughout the room. All eyes were still on me._'Dammit Rima, get here already! Where are you?"_

*Rima*

_'What an asshole! How the hell could he do that to her?'_I thought while roaming the halls, looking for Tadase. I spotted him surrounded by his football buddies. I stomped over to him.

"Tadase can I speak to you for a second?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. He stopped talking and turns around. His face fell as if he was expecting someone else.

"Not right now Rima." he waved me off before turning back to his friends. I growled.

"Yes right now, and you better come with me before I make you" I may be short but I'm fierce.

He sighed before turning back around. "Rima, I'm really not in-"

I grabbed his arm and dug my nail into the skin. He winced. One of the guys he was talking to, I think his name was Kaito, glared at me and took a step toward me, but stopped when Tadase held his a hand up.

"Chill out, I got this. Ah! Easy Rima" he winced when I dug my nails deeper, piercing the skin.

I rolled my eyes. "let's go. We have some things to discuss."

He obeyed and followed me to an empty classroom and closed the door before turning around and facing me.

"So what do you want?" he asked, glaring down at me.

I scowled."What do I want?" I shook my bead in disbelief. "I want to know why the hell you made up that bogus rumor about Amu?"

"It wasn't a bogus rumor. She did make out Kurishima, Nagi, Kaito, and Koga at the party."

I flinched when he said NagI. I didn't want to believe that she'd even think about making out with him. She knew how much I cared for him. He's lying.

"You and I both know that, that is not true. She was with me the whole night."

"Were you really? Cause that's not what they told me."

"Yes we were, and you're a disgusting excuse of a human." I took a deep breath. "Now I expect you to tell everyone the truth, because she doesn't deserve this."

"Yes she d-"

"She didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled. Glaring at him, I stepped closer to him. "She loved you almost more than life itself, and you go and do this to her? Why? Just tell me why you're doing this to her!"

An evil smirked played on his lips. "If you really want to know, then ask her. But I bet she won't tell you cause it's true. She a dirty whore who played me to get to Nag-"

I slapped him before he could finish. "Burn in hell."

Not giving him a second glance, I walked out of the room and made my way to history.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Amu: I sure did! That asshole got slapped! You go Rima!**

**Rima: He got what he deserved *shrug***

**Ikuto: R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Skyl3r-M0on: SURPRISE! I found a little time before my game and decided to update! Enjoy!**

**Ikuto: Oh thank god!**

**Amu: Yeah! I wonder what's gonna happen now! ^.^**

* * *

"So is it true?" Rima asked Amu after school. She felt awful for doing it, but she had to know the truth.

All day, she'd been completely distracted with her thoughts. She kept wondering if Tadase had been telling the truth, but she also felt horrible for doubting her best friend.

However, Amu was utterly shocked. "Wh-what? Rima, are you really asking me this?"

"Yes, now tell me the real story. What really happened?"

"Rima, where is this coming from?"

"Answer the question!" Rima yelled, clearlu losing patience.

"He tried to rape me okay! That's what happened." Amu said slightly annoyed. "And I'm shocked that you're doubting me. What the hell made you think I was lying when I told you that what he said wasn't what really happened?"

Rima felt relived, but she also felt angry. Angry with Tadase. "Tadase, it was Tadase." She said shamefully. "He mad-"

"What!" Amu yelled.

Rima flinched and shrank back a bit. "Tadase. He tried to make me believe that you were after Nagi the whole time."

"And you believed the bastard?!" Now Amu was furious. To think, after 5 years of friendship, this is how Rima repays her? By doubting her? And over a boy no less!

"Amu listen t-" Rima began, but was cut off.

"No! I won't listen to you, cause clearly you didn't wanna listen to me!" Amu yelled before calming down a bit. "Look, I don't know what he said to you to make you believe that load of bullshit, but it's not true. I would never betray you like that Rima."

Swiftly turning around, Amu left Rima standing there looking perplexed.

_ How could she?_ Amu thought.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed onto her bike and put on her helmet before driving out of the parking lot.

**Time Skip**

_ I'll kill him! That arrogant, self-centered, bastard! _Ikuto thought as he entered the condo. _How could he spread a rumor about her like that?- Oh there she is!_

He saw her sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes were glazed over in thought as she stared out into space. He slowly approached her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She hadn't even heard him come in. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She couldn't look at him, fearing that he'd be able to see the pain in her eyes.

He sighed and took a seat next to her, placing his feet on the coffee table. "I heard about what happened."

She scoffed. "Tch. So you believe them too?"

"So that's not what happened?" He asked, trying not to show his relief. Even he wasn't to sure whether she did it or not, but he was glad to know that his suspicions were correct. She didn't do it.

She slowly nodded.

"So what happened then?"

"None of your business, that's what."

"I see," He sighed. "you still don't trust me."

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p'

"Then what do I have to do to get you to trust me?"

"I don't know, but you haven't been doing a pretty good job the last 7 months." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but I've been trying to be nice haven't I?" He defended. "I haven't brought a single girl home in at least 3 days."

Amu couldn't help but laugh at that. He felt so proud of himself, like it was an accomplishment. Which in his case was. "Huh, maybe you're not so bad after all."

"See!" He winked. "So what's keeping you from trusting me?"

Amu sighed in defeat. "Nothing I suppose, but truthfully, I have really bad trust issues, so can you really blame me? I've worked too hard and too long to build up these walls to have them breakdown so easily."

He sat back up with his legs back on the ground and his elbows resting on his knees. "What happened to make you so cautious around people around you?"

She hesitated, not completely sure if she should tell him.

_ Huh, what do I have to lose? Everyone already hates me and thinks I'm a messed up bitch. _She thought. _So what's one more person gonna do? _

She finally decided to tell him

"My family." She deadpanned.

Ikuto was shocked. He didn't really thing she'd tell him!

"What did they do?" He asked softly.

She buried her head into her knees and mumbled. "It's complicated."

"I can keep up."

She sighed and sat up with her legs crossed indian style. "Okay, where do you want me to start?"

"Um, what happened to your parents?" He asked curiously. She never really said anything about them when they were at the diner, so he wasn't to surprised to hear that they had something to do with her trust issues.

She took a deep breath. "My mother died when I was 9 and my father is in jail."

Ikuto's eyes widened. "What? Why is he in jail?"

She opened her mouth to respond but her breath got caught in her throat. She's never really said it out loud, but she didn't really think it would be this hard.

"H-he, he ki-kinda, I me-mean." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh for the love of- why am I even telling you this?"

"Cause you have to tell someone." He said softly, turning towards her. "And clearly it's eating away at you inside, so please, you can trust me. It may be painful to talk about it, but it's more painful to keep it all in."

_ He has a point. _Amu thought.

"He raped both my sister and I." She said after a long silence.

He gasped. "What?!" He couldn't believe it! Well he sort of could actually.

_I guess that explains why she was so afraid that day. _"So what happened to your sister."

She flinched. _I can't believe I'm telling him all this._

"He ki-killed her." Her voice crank with each word as she sank back into the couch. She bit her lip when her eyes began to well up with tears. "She was only thirteen and I was twelve."

He pulled her to his chest when she began to sob. "I watched him do it! Right in front of me!"

Clutching his shirt, she cried and cried like she's never cried before until eventually, sleep took over and fell asleep in Ikuto's lap.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: How was it? **

**Ikuto: I like it!**

**Amu: Stop making me cry so much dammit!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Oh suck it up buttercup. Anyways wish me luck at my game, and R&R :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Skyl3r-M0on: HELLO! Sorry for the late update, got a bit caught up with homework. *mumble* Stupid french *mumble***

**Ikuto: About time woman! I've been waiting to know what's gonna happen.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Yeah, yeah don't get your tail in a bunch. Anyways, my update may be a bit shorter than usual so I'm sorry about that. I'm having a bit of writers block and I'm not getting as much time as I'd want to work on the story. SO MUCH HOMEWORK! So yeah, I'll do my best to update faster and longer. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Ikuto carried Amu to his room quietly, careful not to wake her. He climbing into the sheets, he held her close in his arms and almost instantly fell into a dreamless slumber.

However, Amu's slumber was anything but dreamless.

***Dream***

_"No dad please!" Ami yelled as she stood protectively infront of Amu. "Leave her alone, she's just a kid!"_

_ "So are you, no move out of my way you brat!" Their father yelled back. He advanced towards them till they were backed up in a corner, with no where to run._

_ "Leave us alone!"_

_ A loud crackling sound erupted throughout the empty house as Ami's head snapped to the side._

_ "No!" Amu yelled._

_ "Stop, stay back Amu!" Her sister snapped when she tried to walk over to her._

_ Their father laughed manically. "Amu," He said teasingly. "my dear Amu. I always thought that you were the stronger of you two, but seeing Ami protect you like this is quite laughable."_

_ "Shut up!" Ami's voice rang. "Of course I'm going to protect her! She's my younger sister, and you have no right to say that! You-"_

_ He slapped her again, this time knocking her her down to the floor. "I have every right you ungrateful whore!"_

_ Ami slowly lifted herself up until she was being supported by her arms."Ungrateful?" She questioned shakily. "Ungrateful?! Why would I be grateful to a man who rapes me every night for his own sick pleasure!?"_

_ He kicked her, knocking her down again._

_ Amu stood frozen against the wall. Their beatings never got this bad. Usually he just slapped or punched them a few times until they obeyed, but today was different._

**_What do I do? _**_Amu thought helplessly. She was absolutely petrified right now as she stood back. She shut her eyes and covered her ear wishing she was anywhere else but here. _

_ "Ahhh" Ami yelled as her father threw another kick her way. "Please stop! Ah!"_

_ But he didn't stop. He kept kicking until her screams finally came to a halt._

_ "See Amu," Her father said panting, feeling exhausted from all that kicking. "this is what happens when you talk back."_

_ Amu gasped when she opened h__er eyes. Her sister was laying motionless on the floor, bloodied and bruised __as he hovered over us with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face._

_ She wasn't breathing._

_ **No, she can't be dead.** Amu ran to her sister's side and placed her head in her lap. With shaking hands, she brushed her sisters hair from her neck and checked her pulse._

_ Nothing._

_ "No, no, no, NO!" She yelled in agony. __"Ami! Wake up Ami! Please don't leave me!" She began rocking her back and forth while tears streamed down her face._

***Dream***

"Ami! Amu yelled as she woke up, covered in a layer of cold sweat. Her heartbeat was beating a mile a minute as her eyes quickly roamed the room as if searching for her sister.

Ikuto unlatched his arms from her waist as her shot up at the sudden yelling. "What's wrong?"

She didn't respond. She was too busy trying to get her breathing back to normal. Ikuto put his arm around her and pulled her close, her head resting on his shoulder.

_She's shaking._ He noticed. _Whatever she was dreaming about must have been really traumatic._

"So, what was that about?" He asked softly, as if not to frighten her again, especially after she had just calmed down.

Amu went rigid. This whole time she was in her own little world and had completely forgotten he was here. _He saw me!_

"Um, it was nothing. Just a nightmare." She replied quietly while blushing a bit. He'd just seen her in her weakest state.

_ Well, I guess when I cry that would be my weakest state._ She admitted. _But still, this is embarrassing! I never wanted him to see me like this. EVER!_

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I barely remember it anyways." She lied and smiled up at him. "Let's go back to bed."

Ikuto's cheeks flames a light pink when Amu wrapped her arms around his torso before he wrapped his around her and laid backed down.

Waking up the next morning, Amu was physically, emotionally, and spiritually drained. Whe she awoke, she lay awake staring at the ceiling for the longest time with Ikuto's arms around her waist and his slow breathing calming her.

She couldn't help but think back to the events that have occurred throughout the last few weeks. From being nearly raped twice, to her best friend turning her back on her, she felt exhausted. Not to mention that fact that her and Ikuto were oddly enough getting really, 'buddy-buddy'.

It was all just really unsettling.

She sighed and tried to sit up but was pulled back down by Ikuto.

"No, stay." He said, his voice low and husky from sleep.

"We have school." Amu reasoned.

"No we don't, we're skipping." He told her. "So go back to sleep."

She groaned, but agreed. "You're impossible."

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: So...what did you think?**

**Amu: Surprisingly enough, I thought the last few parts were cute.**

**Ikuto: So you like cuddling with me huh Amu? ;)**

**Amu: Forget I said anything.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Skyl3r-M0on: HELLO! I'm so sorry that this update is so late! Blame it on my friend. I was writing another story that she liked and she made me up date it A LOT.**

**Ikuto: YES! The next chapter is here! And tell her to screw off! I need my alone time with my Amu! *walks closer to Amu***

**Amu: Come any closer, and you'll lose a leg buddy.**

**Ikuto: Aww Amu, don't be like that!**

**Amu: No, I'm missing school for you! You better take what you can get!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Stop fighting! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Eventually they woke up again and got ready to go out. Amu wasn't too sure where they were going but she wasn't objecting either.

"Okay." Ikuto said grabbing his keys. "Are you ready to go?"

Amu nodded and followed him out. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smirked as he got into his car.

Amu rolled her eyes and climbed in with him and put on her seat belt. This time Ikuto remembered to put on his and Amu somewhat relaxed in her seat.

•*•*•*•*••

They drove for a while and Amu still didn't know where they were going, eve after her constant guessing.

"Okay," She said with a thoughtful expression. " are we going to an aquarium?"

"Amu?" Ikuto said, sounding a tad bit annoyed.

"Yes?" She said, her eyes lighting up at he thought hat she might have guessed right.

"Stop guessing, cause you're never gonna get it."

She groaned and slumped back into her seat with her arms crossed.

Ikuto chuckled at her childishness. He wasn't so used to this Amu. Usually she was always so serious and composed. But he had to admit, this Amu was really cute.

"Then where the hell are we going?" Amu asked with a pout.

"You'll see when we get there." He said. His voice was laced with amusement. This only made Amu scowl.

She leaned against the door and rested her chin in her hand as she watched her surroundings flash by through the window. They were driving on the highway so there wasn't much to look at.

She rolled down her window and let her hair blow through the wind. It was a pretty hot day so the breeze felt great.

That when she smelled something. 'Salt?'

Then it clicked. She shot up from her slumped position in excitement "We're going to the beach aren't we!"

He chucked. "There you go strawberry."

She grinned. As sad as it sounded, she'd never been to the beach before so she was really excited, that much was clear.

•*•*•*•*•*•

The rest of he ride there, Amu was fidgeting in her seat with excitement. It was no surprise that when Ikuto had barely parked the car she was already bolting out. He quickly parked the car fully and locked it he hopped out and ran after her.

"Are you trying to get yourself..." His voice trailed off as he stared at her.

She was standing with her eyes closed and a grin plastered on her face. Her hair was blowing in the wind with her arms out. She took a deep breath before her muscles relaxed and she opened her eyes again to watch the water.

_Wow she's beautiful._ Is was what was going through Ikuto's head as he stood back and watched her. This was the happiest he has ever seen her, and he'd do anything to her her this happy everyday.

Walking toward her he gently put hand on her shoulder."What do you wanna do first." He asked.

She frowned. "Well," She said. "I wanted to go swimming but I didn't bring my bathing suit."

"Then lets go buy one." Ikuto offered.

She searched her pockets looking for her wallet. "Dammit." She muttered. "I forgot it at home."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stores that were on the dock. "That's fine." He said. "I can pay."

She opened her mouth to decline, but thought better of it, she knew that he wouldn't let her say no. Plus, she couldn't wait to have fun at the beach.

They got to a store called 'Bikini Bay'. Amu cringed. She did not want to be seen in a bikini. Especially while Ikuto was here.

She looked through the racks for a decent one piece swimsuit but Ikuto had other plans.

"How's this one Amu!" He said bringing it over. Her eyes widened when she saw it. It was a green bikini that was far too small. The bottoms were basically a thong and she knew for a fact the top would not fit her.

"No!" She yelled. "A million times no!"

He pouted. "Please..."

"No!"She repeated." Now put it back."

Sighed in defeat before going for a little walk of shame. She shook her head.

_He's such a pervert! _She thought.

Suddenly he appeared next to her holding 3 bikinis. "Okay what about these ones." He said.

She took a good look at them before shaking her head. "No, I hate bikinis."

He groaned. "Fine then." He went to put hem back before coming back. "Then chose something so we can go."

She rolled her eyes and kept looking.

Eventually she found one and walked towards the change room to try it on. Ikuto followed her and waited outside.

When she came out Ikuto was pulled into a trance. She looked gorgeous.

They way that her swimsuit hugged her every curve had his heart beating faster. It wasn't a complete one piece. It was a black swimsuit with openings at the sides and a bit at the back.

Amu was too busy checking herself in the mirror to notice Ikuto staring at her.

He cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. He had his head down in he hopes that she wouldn't see his blush."Is that the one you want?"

She nodded and smiled before walking back into the change rooms. She then walked out fully dressed and ready to go.

Ikuto paid for it and they made their way towards the beach.

Amu went to the porta-potty to change and then came out.

"Do you have anything to swim in?" She asked when she met up with Ikuto.

He nodded and took off his shirt.

That's when Amu noticed that he was wearing a pair of blue board shorts. She also took the time to ogle at his perfectly sculpted chest and beautifully defined abs.

"Take a picture strawberry," He teased when he caught her staring. "it'll last longer."

She scowled and turned away to hide her blush.

'Why did I stare at him like that.' She asked herself as she followed him towards the shore. 'I've seen him shirtless countless times! So why did my heart beat so fast when I looked at him just then?'

Taking a deep breath, she shook away her thoughts and placed a foot in the water. It was a little cold, but she didn't mind as she walked in. She got in up to her waist when she noticed that Ikuto was following her in.

"Come in the water!" She yelled.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine out here."

She smirked and walked closer to shore before splashing him. He looked at her shell shocked.

"You did not just splash me." He said, his voice menacing.

She grinned. "Oh yes I did."

An evil smirk slid it's way onto his face as he began walking into the water. Her eyes widened in horror and she turned to swim away from him, but he caught her around waist and carried her deeper into the water before throwing her in.

She rose up from the water, glaring at the man in front of her. "You are so gonna pay for that."

"That's if you can catch me." He teased before diving in.

She followed him down and swam after him. Eventually she caught his ankle and dragged him back. He shot up from the water and she jumped onto his back before falling back into the water, pulling him with her.

"Woah!" He yelled before being enveloped by the water. After letting go, she tried to swim away but he caught her before she could get far. He pulled her up with him and he held her to his chest.

"Let go!" She said struggling in his hold around her waist.

He began tickling her. She instantly went into a giggle fit while still trying to get out of his hold. "Okay," She said in between laughs. "okay, I give in!"

He stopped and whispered in her ear."That's what I like to hear."

She turned around in his arm and placed her hand on his chest to put a little room in between them. Looking up at him, she was still glaring up at him, but it didn't last long. For some reason her heart beat picked up again as she stared into his eyes.

She had to admit, he was really hot. The way his soaping wet hair stuck to his forehead just over his beautiful dark blue eyes make her stomach do flips.

She noticed him getting noticeably closer and a blushed crept onto her cheeks as she looked away making his lips land on her cheek.

"Let's go get something to eat." She suggested. Her stomach churned with butterflies at the realization.

_He was just about to kiss me!_ _And why do I feel so happy about it? _Those were the thoughts that ran through her head as they went to find something to eat.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: So, what did you think? Some parts might need some fixing, but I thought it was pretty cute.**

**Ikuto: HER CHEEK? I ONLY KISSED HER ON HER CHEEK!?**

**Amu: There he goes again. Complaining about stupid things.**

**Ikuto: *growl* You better fix this. I want a make out session next chapter, and it better be good.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Down kitty! Okay, we'll see.**

**Amu: R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Skyl3r-M0on: Remind me to NEVER type my chapters on my IPod ever again...So much editing!** **Anyways, here's chapter...um, what chapter is this again? Oh well.**

**Ikuto: Smart. You can't even remember what chapter it is.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: HEY! I'm working on like 5 stories! Can you really blame me?**

**Ikuto: *sigh* I guess not...**

* * *

After we went to grab something to eat at a near by cafe Ikuto and I went for a little stroll around the beach just enjoying the sun.

However, eventually the sun started to go down and I began to get cold. I asked if I could quickly go change and he nodded before waiting outside for me.

We hasn't said much about that little 'almost kiss' but we were both thinking about it, that much was clear.

I came out after changing and had to hold back a smile when I saw Ikuto. He had already out his shirt back on and was staring out at the sunset with and intense look on his face.

"I never pegged you for a sunset lover." I teased when I reached his side.

He smiled. "I'm not, but I just got couldn't help but look."

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder without thinking. He didn't seem to kind either so I kept it there. "Yeah, it really is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you though." He said, his voice tender and soft.

I blushed and twiddled with my fingers while looking down at my feet. "You don't mean that."

"I do." He said. I looked up at him noticed his serious expression.

I scoffed. "And exactly how many girls have fallen for that line?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist and I realized that I didn't flinch. I also noticed that every time that he has touched me, I have hardly flinched. Ever! I wonder why that is.

He lifted my chin, making me look him in the eye. "I'm telling the truth Amu." He said. "You're very beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Especially that dumbass kiddy king. Understand?"

I nodded and wound my arms around his next before pulling him into a hug that he immediately returned. I felt like crying again but I held back the tears.

No has every been this kind and caring towards me.

Not even Tadase.

Ikuto was the only person who has ever showed me that he cared and it warmed my heart down to the core.

Pulling back I smiled up at him, but he frowned in returned. It wasn't until I felt his thump wipe away my tears did I realized that I was crying. "Why are you crying?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

He sent me a sad smile before taking my head and leading my down the dock. "I know what will make you feel better. I planned on taking you another time, but I guess now is a better time than any."

I wasn't too sure what he was talking about until eventually I saw bright light shining in the darkening sky.

My eyes widened at the scene.

An amusement park!

A smile broke out on my face as I stared up at the large Farris wheel and several other rides that lit up in the starry sky.

"Oh my gosh." I managed.

"Beautiful huh?" He said. "So which ride do you wanna go on first?"

My eyes searched around until I found the tea cups. That was mine and Ami's favourite.

"That one!" I said pointing at them.

He nodded and we made our way towards them, and since there was much of a line, we climbed in and waited for it to start.

I giggled as I looked at Ikuto's awkward figure squashed in the little tea cup.

He glared. "I'm only doing this for you, so don't make fun of me."

I stifled another giggle and smiled. "Thank you Ikuto, that means a lot to me."

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before sitting back down. His face flamed a light pink and I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

I, Hinamori Amu, had jus managed to make the Tsukiyomi Ikuto blush.

Suddenly the tea cup began to move and I started to get excited.

This was the best day of my life and it was only getting better.

•*•*•*•*•*•

After we went on the tea cups at least 5 time and the merry go round 4 times, we finally went onto the Farris Wheel.

Against my will of course.

I am absolutely terrified of heights but Ikuto insisted that I went with him an eventually I gave in.

I entered the carriage with shaky legs while clutching Ikuto's arm like my life depended in it.

"Calm down strawberry." He said reassuringly as I cuddled into his side. "You'll be fine. I promise."

I peeked up at him and glared. " I would've been even more fine on the ground!"

He chuckled and I growled but it instantly turned into a high pitched 'eep' when I felt the carriage jerk forward before slowly rising up.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" I chanted.

I felt his shoulders shake with laughter. Baka neko.

He pulled me up so that I was straddling him in his lap with his arms around my waist. My hand were flat against his chest as I looked up into his midnight blue eyes.

This time when I noticed him moving closer, I didn't move. I stayed still and let his lips connect with mine and relished in the feeling of his surprisingly soft lips against mine.

Our lips began to move in a rhythm as old as time and my hands found themselves tangled in his fur like hair. His grip on my waist tightens as he pulled me close. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I began to panic.

I pulled back. We were both panting , trying to get our breath back from that intense kiss.

"Sorry." I heard him mutter. I looked up at him confused. Did he regret kissing me?

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to rush you like that."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I enjoyed the kiss. It was sweet."

Something flashed in his eyes but was instantly gone as he grinned down at he before pulling me into another kiss.

Gosh I think I'm falling for him.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: Well there's your kiss Ikuto. Happy now?**

**Ikuto: Meh, that'll have to do. *shrug***

**Skyl3r-M0on: *glare* *mutter* Unappreciative, stupid cat. *mutter***

**Amu: Skyler-chan, why is there a demonic aura radiating from yo- WAIT DON'T KILL HIM! YOU DON'T OWN HIM! **

**R&R **


	13. Chapter 13

**Skyl3r-M0on: Okay, yeah I know, I've been gone for more than a month now. Sorry I've just been going through some stuff, and it got a bit overwhelming and I'm still dealing with some stuff, but I'm gonna try to put an effort into updating more frequently again. Anyways, here's chapter 13? I think. It's a little short so sorry about that :$**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The next day was a little awkward but neither Amu or Ikuto said anything about the kiss even if it was all they could think about. Ikuto kept wondering what that kiss meant. He wouldn't deny it, he knew he had feelings for Amu, but he didn't know how strong those feelings were and it was driving him crazy. Ikuto had never been this confused about girls before. They always just usually fawned over him and could have them squirming beneath him in bed in a matter of second, but when it came to Amu, he didn't want sex from her.

All he wanted to do was make her happy 24/7 just to see that gorgeous smile of hers. The same smile that had his heart beat going a mile a minute. The same smile that he'd do anything to see and keep on her face.

Ikuto sighed as these thought ran through his head. 'No girl has ever affected me this way, so why her?' He question to himself. 'Like yeah she's hot, but I've seen hotter and yet I haven't really been able to look at any other girl but her. Let alone think about other girls."

He ran a hand through his hair before getting up from his bed and pulling on a pair of black jeans and a white fitted top. He then left his room, but as he walked down the hall to make his way into the kitchen he stopped when he saw Amu walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Her hair was still wet from her shower and was dripping on to the hard wood floor and as Ikuto's eyes followed the droplets of water they stopped at her exposed legs. 'God those legs are sexy.'

She cleared her throat and Ikuto's eyes shot back up to hers. He blushed. 'Did she notice?'

"Um, hi..." She said as she shifted from foot to foot. Amu usually tried to avoid these situations but I guess today she wasn't fast enough to get to her room.

"Hey." He greeted back. He swallowed. He could feel himself begin to sweat at the awkward tension. Plus there was a tent slowly forming in his pant and he wished he could be anywhere but here at the moment. "Getting ready for school?"

She nodded. "Uh yeah, so I'm jus-" She pointed towards her room door, and that's when he realized that he was standing right in front of it.

His eyes widened a bit and he began to blush again. "Oh, sorry go ahead."

He moved out of the way and watched as she walked passed him and into her room. His heart was beating rapidly and his palms were a bit sweaty. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down before making his way to the kitchen and getting something to eat.

'She probably thinks I'm a creep.' Was what was going through his head as he reached for the cereal box on top of the fridge.

Amu on the other hand was in her room with her back against the door and a hand clutching her towel. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes were wide.

'Oh my goodness that was weird.' She thought. Pushing herself forward and off the door, she made her way towards her closet and rummaged through for something to wear. She picked out a pair of jeans and a plain yellow top before grabbing her bracelets and a pair of black converse.

When she finished getting dressed she took a deep breath with her hand on the door handle. Slowly, she turned it and made her way to the kitchen. She hoped that he had already left for school, but was faced with disappointment when she saw him sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his hand. Amu couldn't help but notice how hot he looked with his hair still messy from sleep. She'd always thought he was hot, but never wanted to admit it to him, or herself for that matter. She was always used to his presence and usually was able to keep herself from staring, but she couldn't help it. Amu so badly wanted to run her hand through his silky hair like she did in the Ferris wheel.

She sighed and shook her head. 'What am I thinking. The kiss was great and all but it's never gonna happen again.'

Amu made herself a bowl of cereal before sitting at the island to eat hers. She didn't want to make the morning anymore awkward by sitting next to him.

When Amu finished eating she grabbed her keys and was about to leave but heard her voice being called. She turned around to see Ikuto putting on his leather jacket. Before she could stop herself, her eyes wandered to his exposed torso when he lifted his arms, making his shirt ride up. She nearly started drooling at the sight.

He called her again, making her eyes snap back to his face. She blushed. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna ride with me to school?" He asked. She looked at him confused, was he offering her a ride to school? Ikuto took her hesitation as her rejecting him so he quickly added. "You don't have to though."

She nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

He smiled. "Great, just let me grab my keys."

She smiled back and waited for him as he went to the kitchen to grab them from the counter before appearing before her again. Grabbing her bag, she followed him to his car and climbed into the passenger seat. He slid into the drivers seat after her, and soon they were off to school.

* * *

**Ikuto: Well that was awkward...**

**Amu: You're telling me, the way you were looking at me after my shower was really creepy.**

**Ikuto: HEY! You basically eye f*cked me when my shirt rode up! **

**Skyl3r-M0on: You two are such children. Anyways, R&R guys :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Skyl3r-M0on: After I read all the reviews I felt so motivated to work on the next chapter. Even if it's not that long I loved working on this one, I thought it was so cute! And I don't know if I've ever thank you guys, but thank you! Thank you so much for encouraging me to write with all the reviews and favourites and follows I get. They mean so much to me, so thank you :) I love you guys 3**

**Ikuto: And me too right? Ahaha, who am I kidding, you love me more than anyone in the world don't ya ;)**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Shut up you're ruining the moment! *sigh* whatever, just enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

***Amu's P.O.V.***

When we got to school. I was almost bursting with joy. It felt so stuffy in the car since we didn't talk at all. Which only made me feel like he regretted the kiss. I sighed.

'What did I really expect?' I asked myself. 'That he'd suddenly confess his undying love for me after? Yeah right.'

I trudged my way into the school completely ignoring Ikuto's calls for me. I don't know why I felt really upset right now, but I didn't want to lash out at him. He didn't do anything and quite frankly, that might have been why I was upset.

'Why didn't he take advantage of my? Am I not good enough for me? Does he not think me worthy of the all mighty Tsukiyomi Ikuto?' These were the thoughts that ran through me head as I finally arrived at my locker. To no surprise, the words 'skank', 'slut', and 'whore' were painted on it. When will they grow up. Honestly.

Ignoring the words, I opened my locker and got my books for my first class. History. I wasn't to thrilled about it either seeing as I had that class with both Tadase and Rima. It also sucked that I had to sit between them.

I groaned. This is gonna be a long day.

!

Just as expected, history class was really awkward. I didn't look at either of them, or anyone else for that matter. Even when they constantly threw things at me, so of course when the bell rang I was the first one out. I didn't waste a single second, but I guess because I was walking so fast I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. I would've landed flat on my ass if someone hadn't caught me.

Looking up, I was met by dark blue eyes that I would've recognized anywhere. Ikuto.

I mumbled a thanks before brushing past him, but he wasn't having any of that. He grabbed my wrist and jerked me back. Panic filled me at his rough behavior and I began to have flashbacks from all times my dad would drag my to his room. My breathing picked up as I shrank back from him, I wanted so badly to scream so I placed a hand over my mouth and closed my eyes. I didn't want people looking at me and seeing me like this. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me in such a weak state.

When Ikuto saw my reaction to his actions and immediately let go of me. He then placed an arm around my waist and guided me to a secluded area where no one could see up. I don't know how far we walked or for how long but I just remember opening my eyes and being hit by rays of sunshine. We were on the roof.

He pulled me to the bench under a little sun shelter. After he gently set me down he knelt in front of me and placed his hands on my knees. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to grab you like that."

I shook my head. I knew he didn't mean to, it was just my fault for insinuating that he wanted to harm me. "It's fine. I just got a little freaked out."

"Did he used to grab you like that?" He asked softly. I flinched at the question. I hated thinking about that man. I couldn't even call him dad anymore. No dad would ever do that to his daughters, he lost the privilege to be called a father years ago and I hope he rots in jail.

I stiffly nodded and looked away. I didn't want to look into his eyes in the fear of seeing pity or disgust. I hated being pitied and I expected him to be disgusted by me because I was so weak. I broke down at the very thought of that man and it made my blood boil. I hated knowing that he had that power over me.

Ikuto suddenly stood and sat next to me on the bench. He pulled me into his lap and held me around my waist and hugged me close. I didn't push or struggle, I just laid my head against his shoulder and enjoyed the comfort.

"Amu, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." He said after a moment of silence. "But I need you to know that I would never hurt you. Ever. I care about you and would never bring you in harms way."

He turned me so I was straddling him and he grabbed my hands. Looking me straight in the eyes he continued. "I promise to always be there for you no matter what, and most importantly,"He ran a finger against my left wrist under my bracelets. My eyes widened. How did he know about those? I waited for him to finish. "I promise to mend your scars. Each and every one of them."

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: Was that creative or what? I've always wanted to do that. Put the title in a line in the story! It's makes me laugh.**

**Amu: AWWWWW even I have to admit that was cute!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Skyl3r-M0on: Well this is pretty late, short, and highly unedited so sorry! I was hoping to post this on Christmas, but something came up and I couldn't. So Merry Be-lated Christmas!**

**Ikuto: Lazy mutt...**

**Skyl3r-M0on: What the hell? Where did that come from?!**

**Amu: Sorry, he's just upset that I didn't get him a gift.**

**Ikuto: I didn't care about the gift! I was just upset that you wouldn't kiss me under the mistletoe!**

**Amu: YOU TAPED THE MISTLETOE AT THE WAISTBAND OF YOUR PANTS! I was not kissing...th-that you pervert!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: O.O YOU DID WHAT?**

**Ikuto: *nervously laughs* No-nothing, on to the story. Merry Be-lated Christmas everybody!**

* * *

After school, I was making my way back to Ikuto's car when I was pulled by my waist into an empty classroom. Panic rose threw me and as I got ready to scream, the person covered my mouth. I started hyperventilating.

"Shhh!" I heard from behind me. "Calm down Amu. It's okay, it's just me."

My eyes widened, but then narrowed in disgust. Tadase.

I unlatched his arm and hand from my mouth and waist and stepped back a few steps. Glaring at him, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want." I seethed.

"Amu, don't be like that." He said softly. He took a step towards me, making me take a step back. "Amu, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did at the party, I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing."

I scoffed. "Oh really? So you didn't know that you were trying to rape me?"

"Amu, I'm sorry if I was coming off that way, but I would never try to hurt you." He tried to take another step towards me, but I put my hands out in front of me, making him stop. " Amu, I love you and I want to be with you again."

I opened my mouth to say something but he just kept going.

"I'm sorry for all the rumors that were made. I had nothing to do with them and I wish none of this had ever happened."

"So I'm guessing that means you wish you'd never made that bet huh?" I said raising an eyebrow. Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone before I could see what it was. I had to hold back a chuckle. He looked like a dear in headlights.

"W-well, about that." He stuttered. "It's n-not what it seems li-like. Yeah it was a b-bet at first, but eventually I fell in love with you, and the bet didn't mean anything to me. Please you have to believe me."

"If it didn't mean anything to you then why were you so pushy for me to have sex with you that night?" I yelled, but I didn't wait for an answer. I swiftly turned around and made my way out but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I struggled in his grip, clawing and scratching, but nothing worked. Eventually he just held pinned my arms up above my heard against the wall, just like he did at the party. That's when the flash backs started coming and I started to shake and hyperventelate again.

"Amu please listen to me!" He said harshly as the pressure on my wrists tightened. His eyes burned with fiery rage. "You and I were meant to be together, not you and that sly idiotic cat Tsukiyomi! He's not allowed to ever touch you again, do you understand?"

I stopped shaking only for a moment as I took in what he was saying. I raised an eyebrow.

"So that's what this is all about?" I chuckled. "You're just jealous. Jealous that someone actually cares about me. That someone is able to treat me better than you could! Well you know what Tadase, fuck you! You don't own me! You threw me away the moment I said I didn't want to have sex you and just because you've realized that you made a mistake doesn't mean anything to me. I loved you more than anything and you gave me up just like that! How the hell did you think that made me feel? I've been through more things than you could ever imagine and you never bothered to really get to know me and it made me realize that you didn't really care. So why should you care now? Why should you care that I just might finally be happy for once? All I can say now is that you're not what's making me happy, so just let me go and let me live on with my life."

By the time I finished saying all that, I was out of breath. I didn't realize how much I'd been dying to say that. To tell someone, especially him, how the break up truly made me feel and I feel so much better. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders and I can finally breathe a little easier.

I sighed. "Tadase, just please let me go. Ikuto is waiting for me in the car."

His grip tightened again and I winced. "No! Are you not listening to me? You're not allowed to see him again!"

"And are you listening to me? I said I don't want to be with you and you don't fucking own me! Now let me go!" I began to struggle again when suddenly the door swung open and in walked in Ikuto. A feeling of relief swept through me when I saw him, but it was replaced with panic when Ikuto pinned Tadase against the wall next to me. Ikuto had his forearm firmly places against Tadase's neck, making it hard for him to breathe.

"If you ever touch her again., I'll make you regret it." Ikuto said through clenched teeth. "Understand?"

Tadase just glared up at Ikuto and said nothing. That made Ikuto angry and pushed harder on his neck. "Understand?!"

"Okay, I understand! Now let me go!" Tadase yelled in defeat.

Ikuto pushed once more before letting him go.

Tadase quickly stumbled out of the room in fear without a second thought.

Ikuto turned towards me and held my face in his hands. "Amu are you okay?"

I slowly nodded before wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "Thank you."

~Ikuto~

After the incident with Kiddy King, Amu and I went straight home. She still looked a little shaken up from what happened, but I couldn't blame her. Being attacked by someone you thought cared about you, not just once, but twice isn't nice. I know from experience.

I sighed as I shifted a bit on the couch. Amu was sitting on my lap with her head on my shoulder and her arms around my neck. My arms were around her waist as I held her close. Wed been cuddling like this for a while since we got home, just watching movies and chatting every now and then.

She suddenly dropped her arms into her lap and sighed. I wonder what she's thinking. I then noticed her running her fingers over the scars on her wrists. If you looked close enough you could tell that at one point they were really deep, like she was really trying to hit a vein. I grabbed her wrist and took off the bracelets before I gently placed a kiss on each scar.

I saw her blush and look away before she looked back at me and asked: "When did you find out about my scars?"

I smirked. "I've always known."

She tilted her head to the side in a cute manner. "How?"

"Well, the first time I saw them, was a week after you moved in." I began.

**FLASHBACK**

Amu was making her way out of her room to the washroom right when I walked out of my room as well. She was looking sexier than ever in her little boy shorts and tight tank top and as she walked past me to get to the washroom, I couldn't stop my hand from grabbing her ass.

She squealed in response and whirled around to face me. Her gorgeous gold eyes burned with rage as she looked at me. "What the hell you pervert?"

I smirked. "Well good morning to you too, Amu-chan"

"What was that for?" She yelled.

I shrugged. "Just taking the time to appreciate that beautiful ass of yours."

"You're a pervert!"

"Only for you."

She swung to smack me, but I grabbed her wrist to stop her. That's when I felt a series of bumpy lines against her wrist. I took a quick glance and immediately felt my heart clench. What happened to her? What happened to her that was so bad that she had to do this to herself? Was she even the one that did it?

A lot of thoughts ran through me head in that moment, but the one this that stuck, was the fact that I was going to make sure that she never had these scars again.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When I finished explaining that, Amu was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Since then I always made sure never to leave you home alone too often." I said softly while pulling a loose strand of her bubble gum hair behind her ear. "That's why most of the girls I've screwed have come here instead of me going to their place."

She chuckled at that. "I don't know whether to be flattered that you did that or mad cause of the countless nights of sleep I had because of that decision."

I shrugged and smirked before I leaned close to her ear. "Well, I don't think you'd mind too much if it were you who was moaning and screaming all night now would you."

She playfully whacked me and giggled before leaning against me again and we continued to watch movies for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: Well I hope you enjoy their little sweet moment, and I especially hoped that you guys enjoyed Amu's little speech to Tadase. Just wish he'd realize that she doesn't want him. Oh and in the last chapter, I don't know if any of you noticed me say that I liked when people put the names of the books inside stories, well I just realized that you wouldn't get my reference when Ikuto said "I promise to mend your scars. Each and every one of them". So just to clear things up, some of you may know that this originally wasn't and Amuto fanfiction. The other book that this one is based on is called "Can You Mend These Scars?" So I hope that cleared up some confusion...if there was any at all...**

**Ikuto: Wow that's long...**

**Amu: I don't think anyone's going to read that.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: They might! Anyways, R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Skyl3r-M0on: Well I've kind of been gone for almost y'know 5 months now...GOMEN GOMEN!**

**Ikuto: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME OMG?!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: I said sorry!**

**Ikuto: Sorry doesn't fix my broken heart baka yaro!**

**Amu: that was uncalled for Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: Don't act like you don't miss this story!**

**Amu: *blush* Okay...true, but still!**

* * *

It's been about a month since the incident with Tadase, and I haven't heard a thing from him. After Ikuto threatened him he's stopped bugging me and pestering me like he used to. He basically gave up on me, which both makes me happy, and hurts.

I mean I was hoping it'd be a little bit harder for him to get over me, but I guess not, and it's not like I care. That much at least.

"Hey strawberry," I heard from behind me. "are you ready to go?"

"Yep, just one second." I told Ikuto before grabbing my bag and following him out the door. The last month has went really well for Ikuto and I. We haven't fought, I haven't been as cold to him as I was before, and we were actually getting closer. I was opening up to him and it only slightly scared me. I mean I wasn't used to being this open to anyone and yet I was, with Ikuto of all people no less. I guess you could say he was growing on me.

The only downside of this all would have to be the fact that Rima and I still haven't made up yet. I mean I wasn't the one who had to apologize. She was the one who accused me, her best friend, of going after her long time crush Nagi, who was more like a brother to me than anything. Ew just the though gave me shivers.

"So wanna catch a movie after school or something?" I heard Ikuto say from the drivers seat.

Looking over at him I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, what movie do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know you pick"

"Your idea, you pick."

"Fine I'll see if I can find anything."

"Okay." When the conversation was over we had finally arrived at school so I hopped out and made my way in with Ikuto following close behind.

He walked me to my biology class so I'd be safe. Ever since that one day with Tadase he's always made sure to walk me to my classes to reduce the risks of that ever happening again. It's pretty sweet when you think about it.

"Thank you for walking me to biology," I said when I finally reached the classroom, and I was just about to walk in when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. At this point I was only comfortable with him touching me. If anyone else had done that I would've went though a full mode panic attack.

I looked up at him "What?"

"Can I get a kiss goodbye?" He said with a cheeky grin. He usually never asked for those so I didn't know how to react, which meant that instinctively, my face turned red.

"Um what?" I repeated. I had heard him, but I didn't know how to reply, I mean we hadn't really kissed since the day at the amusement park.

Out of sheer panic, I quickly leaned up and pecked him on the lips before running into class without another word.

** Ikuto P.O.V.**

Damn that girl is a freaking tease. I couldn't tell if she was doing it on purpose or not, but I doubt that she noticed how bad she affected me. Every time I was near her, everything in the world felt right, everything made sense and I loved that feeling. Especially if it meant that I got to spend more time with Amu in order for that to happen. She brightens up my day and she probably didn't even notice.

Lately she's been getting more and more comfortable around me. She's not as scared when I touch her anymore and she says she's been having less nightmares since she's been sleeping in my room more often. Pretty much every night I'd sleep so peacefully having her in my arms. Her scent filling up my nose, her warm body pressed against mine, and the feeling of her heartbeat against my chest. She's everything I never knew I wanted.

"Watch where you're going cat." I heard after being bumped in the shoulder. Turning around I was met by mahogany coloured eyes that made my stomach churn in disgust.

"You bumped into me Tadagay." I replied snidely. This guy needed his ego reduced a lot, and I'm the guy for the job.

He growled at the unflattering nickname before walking away with his little group of friends. Though one of them stayed back. I think his name was was Nagihiko Fujisaki. He had a reputation of being an exceptional dancer. Rumor was that he was asked to go abroad on a dance scholarship, but he turned down for the sake of staying with his family. I must say, that's pretty impression, but that didn't really explain why he stopped.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at him. Any friend of that idiot, wasn't a friend of mine.

"I just wanted to apologize for how Tadase just acted." He said kindly. I cringed, what was he trying to do, be friends? Ha yeah as if.

"Uh, thanks, don't worry about it." I went to walk away, but felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to face him.

"Look, I heard what he'd been saying about Amu," He began. "and I couldn't help but notice how it affected you. I hope you know that everything he said wasn't true. Amu is like a sister to me, she's never flirted with me or asked me for sex, and even if she did, which she wouldn't. I'd have said no, for many obvious reason, but also cause I like her friend Rima. But that's besides the point, I just wanted to say sorry, and I hope that we could become friend, cause quite frankly I don't want to be friends with someone like that."

I looked at him stunned. Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. "Uh, no worries man, it's cool. I knew the rumors weren't true the moment I'd heard them, but thanks anyways. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

He smiled. "I know, you're very well known here, by the girls mostly, but I'm not judging you." He raised him arms in a defensive stance as if saying 'no offense' before extending a hand towards me. "I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, I have 1st, 3rd, and 4th period with you."

We continued talking as we made our way to 1st period. We talked about basically everything, sports, movies, girls and more. He was a really chill guy and we had a lot in common. I wouldn't be surprised if we became really close friends.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: It's that that long, or good...but yeah...I've had a lot of things going on lately and yeah it's been hard to write. But I'm hoping to start up again. The update may be a little slower than usual, but I hope you don't mind to much.**

**Ikuto: Eh, you could've done better...**

**Amu: You're so judgmental...dear kami**

**Skyl3r-M0on: You're such an idiot. Anyways R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Skyl3r-M0on: Okay well I couldn't sleep so I started the next chapter, but omg this had to be the hardest chapter to write.**

**Amu: Why?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: This is slightly similar to how my first date went and remembering make me want to cry, and I was crying while writing this. First date. First boyfriend. All in one night...it actually make me want to puke with too many emotions.**

**Ikuto: You're so dramatic, jeez.**

**Amu: You insensitive idiot! This is an emotional moment. You shut your mouth you stupid cat.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Gah, I'm crying again...anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

"Would Hinamori Amu please come to the office." The speakers blared silencing the whole classroom. I've never been called to the office, ever, and it seemed like the rest of the class noticed too.

Slowly I rose from my seat and the only noise that filled the room was the sound of my chair scrapping across the floor along with a few murmurs from the students in the classroom. Hell, even the teacher was looking at me funny.

Usually whenever people went to the office it was to pick up something, get a call from someone, or when the got in trouble. But I didn't know why I was going.

I don't get calls from anyone outside of school let alone people inside the school, I didn't have anything to pick up, and I hadn't done anything to get myself in trouble so of course I was beyond confused.

I started getting that nauseous feeling in my gut that meant trouble as I slowly and cautiously, walked into the office. Last time I was called in it wasn't good news so I couldn't help but be scared.

"Um, yes, did you need anything Yakushi-sama?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking in fear. What could be happening now?

"Oh yes," The old graying woman smiled. She was a really kind lady and was one of the nicest people to me when I began attending this school. "you have a phone call."

I blinked. "What?"

"A phone call." She repeated while thrusting the office telephone towards me. Grabbing it I covered the receiver and gave her the most confused look I've ever given anyone.

"From who?"

"They said their name was Tsumugu."

My stomach began to churn and I began to feel my breakfast climb back up, but managed to swallow it back down. That man. What on earth did he want? Hadn't he terrorized me enough?

Slowly I brought the phone to my ear and took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Amu?" The voice on the other line said. His voice sounded different. Deeper in a sense and also rougher. Not the soft sweet voice that would ask me if whether I wanted cake or ice cream for dessert after dinner. No. This was a deeper and scarier version of the voice that had been haunting my dreams the last few years, and it literally cause shivers to run down my spine.

"Yeah." I gulped.

"Oh it's been a while." He breathed. "I really miss you y'know. I miss talking to you-"

"Why did you call?" I interrupted him.

"I called to see how you're doing."

"And why do you care?"

I knew I was being really cold to him, but can you blame me. This man, this _monster_ was the reason why I would never see my sister again, and it was gonna take more than just 5 years for me to forgive him.

"Because I care about you," He said softly. "why else? I mean I may not have been the greatest father but I love you Amu."

"Okay."

He cleared his throat in an attempt to ignore the fact that I hadn't said I love you back. Sucks to suck doesn't it old man? "Anyways, I also wanted to let you know that they decided to release me 5 years early. They apparently mixed up some files with mine and because it affected my sentence, they said I can leave early."

"And you're telling me this because?" Quite frankly, I couldn't care less if he rot in jail. I was hoping he did to be honest, but I guess not I wasn't so early.

"Because I thought you'd want to see me." He said, his voice firm. "I thought you'd forgiven me Amu. Why are you acting like such a brat? I'm your father, why can't you just let this go?"

"I never forgave you." I said in the harshest tone I could give him without yelling. "The moment you took her away from me was the day that I stopped looking at as my father. You don't deserve that title anymore."

"You're being irrational Amu!" He yelled, making me pull the phone away from myself to lessen the blow to my ears. My heart began to pound again. I remembered that tone of voice. It was the same one he used before the beatings followed. "Look. I'm going to be staying in the apartment that were 3 blocks from our old house. I don't know if you remember them but yeah, I'll be moving in tomorrow incase you wanted to come by for a visit. I'll call aga-"

"Don't bother calling." I cut in. " I can promise you that I won't visit, so don't ever call my school again. I want nothing to do with you, you sad excuse of a father."

I hung up after that.

Handing the phone back to Yukushi-sama, I turned on my heels and made my way to leave when I bumped into someone. Looking up I saw Ikuto and instantly all the tension from my body was released. Damn, I don't think he knew he had that affect on me.

"Hey." I said smiling up at him.

"Hey." He said back. "What wrong?"

"Nothing,"I quickly faked a smile, before doing my best to change the subject. "so have you picked a movie yet?"

He shook his head, "Naw but I'll have one chosen but at least fourth period. Anyways, I was on my way to your locker, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out for lunch with me."

Just as he asked, the bell rang signaling that lunch had began. I nodded, why not.

**Time Skip**

As he said, by fourth period Ikuto had a movie picked out and we were on our way to go watch _Oz the Great and Powerful._ It had came out a little while ago and it looked interesting, so I didn't mind.

"Hey, can I get two tickets to the Oz movie?" Ikuto asked the cashier when we got to the theater. I stood back and just waited for him to get our tickets when I noticed that Rima was here. She was with someone, but I couldn't tell who it was, but I shrugged to off and followed Ikuto into our theater. He lead me to the row of seats second from the back near the corner.

"So how's your day been?" He asked attempting to make conversation as the trailers played. Though he didn't seem like it, Ikuto was a really sweet guy. He was always considerate of my feelings and whenever he could tell I was feeling uncomfortable, he did the best he could to make me feel calm again. He may have given me a bad impression at first, but he's changed a lot.

I turned my head towards him to answer when I noticed how close he was sitting next to me. My face began to feel hot and I was sure I was blushing, but I didn't let it faze me. I mean we were in a dimly lit theater so I was sure he couldn't see me. "Um, my day was okay thanks, how about you?"

He shrugged. "Decent."

"Why only decent?"

He smirked. "Well it would've been great if I'd gotten a proper kiss this morning, but that wasn't the case."

I turned away and cleared my throat. "Yeah well, I had to get to class, maybe next time."

"Or now." I shivered. He was now really close to me as he whispered that into my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my neck and I turned and looked up into his eyes. They were slightly hooded and the smirk was still plastered on his face. He started leaning in. Closer, and closer he came. Until finally, our lips met.

We stayed still for a little bit before he pulled back, but then he leaned back again. This continued until we just began making out, our tongues lightly touching every now and then in an intense heat. After a while I finally leaned back for air with out foreheads resting against each others.

"Is your day great now?" I said through huffs and puffs.

"Better than great." He smiled. Yep, a genuine smile. Even to me those were rare.

I giggled quietly as he grabbed my hand and we both turned towards the screen and watched the movie after the trailers ended.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: How'd you guys like it?**

**Ikuto: HER DAD IS BACK?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Mhm, yeah there's more to come ;)**

**Amu: Awww that's the cutest date ever, it sounds like you had fun :)**

**Skyl3r-M0on: It was...and yeah we made out a lot more than that but I may add that into the next chapter...if it's not too hard to write without me breaking down. ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Ikuto: R&R! I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WITH HER DAD AND IF I'M GONNA HAVE TO KICK HIS ASS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Skyl3r-M0on: I didn't have the energy to go on about my date so this is what you're gonna get;)**

**Ikuto: Wait so at your actual date there was more kissing?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Mhm :)**

**Ikuto: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTINUE!? I WANNA KISS AMU SOME MORE!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Calm yourself, you'll get that kiss I promise ;) ENJOY :D**

* * *

"That movie was great." Amu cheered and they exited the theater. By now her and Ikuto were holding hands and Ikuto couldn't wipe the smile on his face.

The night went perfectly, and he wouldn't admit it, but that was his first date. He never really asked girls to go out, in most cases he just brought them back to his place and seeing as most of them were so willing, he never really thought about going on dates with them. They were what you'd call, one nights stands. But don't get him wrong, he didn't just screw everyone, her only only hooked up with girls that he knew, which kind of equaled to the population of his school, but at this point it didn't matter, he only wanted one girl that he was getting to know even more than all those girls at his school.

"Yeah," Ikuto agreeed. "Mila Kunis is one hot tamali."

Amu laughed. "Not gonna lie, she is."

"Amu?" They heard from behind them, stopping their cheerful conversation.

Amu knew it was Rima before she even turned around, but still she acted as if she didn't by seeming surprised when she came face to face with her. "Oh Rima, hey."

Rima gave a nervous smile. They hadn't talked in more than a month and she didn't know how to apologize. "Hey, funny seeing you here."

"Huh, yeah you too." Amu chuckled.

"How have you been?"

Amu so badly wanted to yell at her. She wanted to tell her how horrible and miserable she's been since the last they talk, since her best friend abandoned her, since she was left with no one but the one person she never thought she could ever trust.

But she didn't. Instead she said. "Oh pretty good, how about you?"

"Not well..." Rima replied softly. "look, I'm so sorry Amu. I'm stupid for not believing you about that night, I'm such a horrible friend and I don't expect you to forgive me at all. But I just wanted to-"

Amu ran and enveloped her in a huge hug. "That's all I wanted to hear. You're forgiven."

Rima hugged back and giggled. "Frig I missed you."

"Same here."

"Oh there you are!" This time Amu couldn't match a face to the voice, but when she pulled away from Rima's arms, she was shocked to see Nagi standing in front of her.

'So that's who Rima was with.' Amu realized. She turned to back to Rima and looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk with a look that said "care to explain?" which caused her to blush.

"Hey man." Ikuto greeted Nagi with a weird man hug thing. "How's it going?"

"Good you?" Nagi replied.

Their conversation went on and all Rima and Ami could do was watch in confusion. Glancing at each other they almost telepathically asked each other the same thing.

When the hell did these start talking?

"Well didn't see that coming." Rima muttered.

"Me neither..." Was all Amu could say before their night ended. They all said their goodbyes before leaving the theater and went their separate ways.

"Hm, that was nice." Amu said on their drive home.

"What?" Ikuto said glancing at her.

"I didn't think she'd apologize any time soon." She confessed. "If anything I though eventually I''d cave in and apologize."

"But you did nothing wrong," He said confused. "why would you have to apologize?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I'd probably just miss her too much, and I guess I'd feel guilty."

"For what?"

"For abandoning her."

"But she abandoned you first."

"Well then I guess for hurting her cause I know she was just as hurt as I was during this whole fight." Amu pointed out.

"Never the less, you she still had to apologize, not you."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah."

When they got home they were both exhausted, but Ikuto was the first to bed. Amu just kind of stayed up a little later thinking her phone call with her dad. She didn't know what to do about it.

Amu knew for certain that he wouldn't give up trying to get to her, it just wasn't in his nature to give up, so she knew that trouble lay ahead. Trouble that she didn't know how to get out of, and she also didn't know how Ikuto would react to it.

'Wait.' Amu thought.'Why am I even thinking about bringing him into this? He has nothing to do with my family and I don't want him to get involved. It would just cause more stress for him and myself and that's what I'm trying to avoid.'

She sighed and laid back on her couch. This was stressing the shit out of her and she didn't know how to handle it, it was only making her tired and before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep on the couch.

**TIME SKIP**

The next morning she woke up with a start. The phone wouldn't stop ringing and begrudgingly she got up to answer it.

"Hey amu," She heard on the other line.

She groan. On the other line was the cause of her stress and it was far too early for her to be dealing with all this. "What do you want."

"Still acting cold I see." He said. "Well I hope you realize that you need to start treating your father with respect before karma smites you."

She scoffed. "Karma smites me? Please."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means that, me treating you this was is Karma towards you for how you treated me after the accident."

"Pshh, you're so full of it." He growled, making Amu shiver at the harsh tone. "Look forget it. I just wanted to remind you where I'll be stayi-"

"Stop." Amu said firmly. "Stop calling me, stop trying to get me to visit you cause I won't. I want you out of my life for good, so stop. You're wasting your time old mad."

"Who are you talking to?" Ikuto said from behind her, making her squeal and jumped before turning around.

Clicking the end call button, Amu hid the phone behind her. "No one."

"That didn't sound like no one." He said skeptically. "Who's the old man calling you? This early in the morning no less."

"Did I say old man?" She said acting confused. "Huh, didn't realize, and what time is it?"

"7:30"

Her eyes went wide. "Crap we're gonna be late, let me quickly get changed and we can go."

_**A little later...**_

"Okay let get going." Amu said to Ikuto while grabbing her back pack and bracelets.

Amu was glad that she had managed to change his train of thought and kept him from asking more questions about the call. It would've been hard for her to explain that her father was back and wanted her back in his life again, even if she didn't want to be back in his life. Not to mention, she wasn't sure if Ikuto would want her to visit him, or if he would want to visit him for himself and say a few words to him or not. Either choice wasn't too appealing to her so, she felt like it'd be best to keep it a secret.

"Why'd you sleep in the living room last night?" Ikuto questioned.

Amu shrugged. "I guess I just kinda passed out while watching tv."

He nodded. "Next time try to get to bed the moment you get tired, you'll mess up your back on that couch."

She silently chuckled. She could never get used to seeing this caring side of him.

"So you gonna tell me who called?" Ikuto deadpanned. He was serious now and Amu had to admit, she was a little scared. Not scared that he'd hit her or use force to get an answer, but she was scared to get him mad.

She noticed that they were now in the school parking lot so it was easier for her to escape rather than if they were still moving. Though she might've been up for jumping out of a moving car, but only if the care was going slower than 20 km/h.

"I already told you," She said slowly. "it was no one."

"Try another lie babe."

Suddenly Amu got an idea that would get her out of any situation like this. She lightly smirked before looking up at Ikuto in the drivers seat and swapping her smirk for an innocent smile. "Yeah I guess I should stop lying."

"Mhm."

"Okay well you've gotta lean close if you wanna know." She said while beckoning him with her index finger. He leaned forward. "Closer."

By now their noses were almost touching and she looked him dead in the eye before leaning a few inches closer making their lips touch. Without a moments hesitation, Ikuto fell into the kiss and basically forgot what they were even talking about.

Amu leaned in a bit more seeming to deepen the kiss, but instead she quickly pulled away and hopped out of the car in almost one swift move, leaving Ikuto sitting there confused as to what had just happened. By the time he realize that she'd tricked him, she was already in the school and he was pissed. But he had to admit, that was smart.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: What did you think?**

**Ikuto: Damn Amu you little minx ;)**

**Amu: Oh kami...what just happened..**

**Rima: YES! I'M BACK 3**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Oh yeah, how do you guys feel about that? R&R :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Skyl3r-M0on: My internet has been acting so weird all month so that's why I haven't updated. I would've sooner but I couldn't. Sorry**

**Ikuto: Do I get back at Amu for her little trick!?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Nope ;)**

**Ikuto: Damn!**

**Amu: HAHA! Amu-1 Ikuto-0**

* * *

Amu was glad that she'd managed to get away, but she kind of felt bad. She was sure that he was probably just concerned, but she just didn't want to risk anything so she had no choice but to run.

"Hey slow down!" She heard from behind her. For a second she feared that it was Ikuto, but realized that the voice was too high pitched so she stopped and turned to see Rima running towards her. "Damn girl, where's the fire? Why are you running?"

"Oh haha sorry." She laughed nervously. "There's no fire, I was just running from Ikuto."

Rima's eyebrow tweaked upwards. "Why? Did you guys get into a fight or something?

Amu shook her head. "Naw something happened, long story, I'll tell you later, anyways I've gotta get to class, see you later bye!"

She quickly began running again. Amu didn't want Rima knowing either, so this was gonna be harder than she'd anticipated.

"Um hi, excuse me." Amu heard and felt a tap on her shoulder from behind her. "I'm new here, can you help me find my way to Biology?"

She glanced behind her and saw a gorgeous girl. She literally looked like a model with her sleek shiny, long, blond hair that complimented her lovely violet coloured eyes. They almost matched Ikuto's eyes.

"Uh yeah, I'm on my way there now. Just follow me." Amu said as she led the way.

"I'm Hoshina Utau," The girl greeted herself. "what's your name?"

"Hinamori Amu." She replied bluntly. Amu wasn't really friendly for many reasons. Her main reason typically had to be the fact that she hated opening up to people and letting them in. It scared her half to death and she hated it, so it wasn't really a surprise as to why she seemed a little cold towards the new girl.

Once they arrived to the classroom, Amu took her usual seat and Utau decided to just take the seat next her and Amu resisited looking at her like she was completely crazy. That seat was empty for a reason. After everything that one night everyone shunned her, and no one wanted to sit next to her. There were plenty of other open seats in the room so she didn't understand why Utau chose that one, but she decided to ignore it and see how things played out.

"Gonna tell me now?" Ikuto asked as he followed Amu towards a table in the cafeteria.

"Nope" Amu deadpanned.

"Gonna tell me now?" He asked a second later. He'd been on this for about 10 minutes now. From the moment she got out of the class to the moment she sat down and he didn't look like he was about to stop anytime soon.

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

"Now"

"Ikuto if you don't stop asking, I'm going to rip out every single strand of that blueberry coloured hair of yours until you resemble a hairless cat." Amu threaten.

He playfully growled and made a clawing motion towards her. "Damn someone's feisty today."

"Yeah and you played a huge role in putting me in the feisty mood."

"Cause you won't tell me!" He whined.

"There nothing to tell, now drop it."

"Um, can I sit with you two?" They heard and instantly stopped arguing. It was Utau.

"Yeah sure." Amu answered and gestured to the seat beside her.

The whole time as Utau pulled the seat back and sat down, Ikuto hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He didn't know who she was but he thought she was one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen. But he couldn't lie, he thought Amu was hotter. Never the less he was entranced by Utau's long blond hair and gorgeous long legs that extended from her cute mini

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto," He introduced, his usual cocky smirk was plastered on his face and Amu couldn't help this weird feeling of jealousy run through her. "what might your name be gorgeous?"

Utau blushed. "My name is Hoshina Utau, its a pleasure to meet you Tsukiyomi-san."

"Oh the pleasures all mine." Amu recognized the flirty tone in his voice based on the fact that it was the same tone he used when they'd met. She had to restrain from glaring at him because she didn't want to cause a scene, so she choice to look away and continue eating, while they chattered away.

**TIME SKIP**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

By the end of the I still didn't know who Amu was on the phone with and I was annoyed, but clearly not as annoyed as Amu was. If looks could kill I'd be a deer in head lights. I had no idea what she was upset about but I was scared to find out. However, I wouldn't give up finding out her little secret.

"So how's your day been?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Fine." She said quietly. Yike, that's not a good sign at all.

"Uh, do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?" Hoepfully that would put her in a good mood.

"No."

"Aw why not strawberry-chan." I said pouting.

"Don't call me that." He voice was ice cold and sliced through me harder than a knife. " I have homework and exams to study for."

I looked at her confused. "Exams don't start for like another month or so."

"Doesn't hurt to start studying earlier." She said monotone. "You should try it sometime."

"You're right, maybe I can study with you." I offered trying to find a way to spend time with her, and she was not making it easy at all. Like seriously, what crawled up her ass and died?

"No need." She said while taking out her phone and plugging in her earphone. Was she actually going to tune me out with music. Holy yeah she's really pissed.

"Why?"

"I work better alone." That was the last thing she said before she put her earphones in and turned her music on.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I refused to talk to him right now. I mean what girl would want to after how much he was flirting with Utau infront of me like I didn't exist! Like how can you kiss me one day then flirt with someone else the next day like it was on your daily to-do list. What a pig.

I can't believe I actually thought he was different.

I sighed and decided to take a break from studying to get something to eat. Who wouldn't want something to eat after studying for 3 hours straight. I might order pizza actually. Hmm yeah a slice of hawaiian pizza sounded reall-

My thoughts were cut off when I walked into the living to see Utau and Ikuto sucking face on the couch like mutts.

* * *

**Rima: Ouuuuuu Ikuto's gonna get it!**

**Amu: I can't believe he did that! What the hell!**

**Ikuto: It wasn't my fault I swear! Please believe me!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: hehehehhe I'm so evil! Stay tuned! And the next chapter is gonna be good I promise!**

**Rima: R&R PEOPLE I GONNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Ikuto: You heard the lady! Go go go!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Skyl3r-M0on: This was a really long chapter so yeah you better enjoy it!**

**Ikuto: Will everything be fixed between Amu and I?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Oh better than fixed, there's extra drama between you two as well as you and her dad ;)**

**Ikuto: ACTUALLY!?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Mhm so enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The first thing I noticed was Utau straddling Ikuto as she grinded on him like some horny rabbit and her moans were pretty loud too.

I have never been more disgusted or mad in my life. Well that's a lie, I was pretty disgusted this one time when Rima puked on me at a party, but it didn't change the fact that I was fuming mad.

He made me feel so special and then went and did this. He knew how much Tadase hurt me, and the decided to do something almost as worse. I couldn't stay here and watch this any longer, and seeing as they hadn't noticed my presence yet, I stormed out making sure to slam the door loudly in the process.

Fucking pig.

**Iktuto's P.O.V.**

I heard the door slam and instantly knocked Utau off my lap. She landed with a squeal but I paid no attention to it.

'Shit was that Amu?' Shit shit shit. I can't believe she saw that! Aw crap! I ran a hand through my hair and couldn't help but panic.

"Who was that?" Utau asked while scooting closer to me again.

"Amu." I said absent-mindedly.

"Oh what was she doing here?" She said. Now she was stroking the hair at the nape of my neck, giving me chills.

"She's my roommate and I think it'd best if you left before she came back." I said rudely. But I didn't feel bad. This was all her fault and now Amu's never gonna forgive me! This was such a mistake and gaah!

"What? Why?" She whined. "We were having so much fun. I want to continue where we left off."

She tried straddling me again but I pushed her legs back and stood up. "No. You have to leave now."

Utau scoffed. "Fine. Be that way, but don't be fooled, I'm not going to give up on getting you Ikuto."

She stood up and leaned close next to my ear. "You're mine and don't forget it."

I shivered in disgust, but she mixed it up for pleasure and nipped at my ear.

"Just go." I said through clenched teeth.

After she left, I made sure she was out of the parking lot before going out as well. I had to find Amu and explain what happened. Shit I didn't even know how I was going to do that.

**Amu's P.O.V. **

**(A/N: Damn, okay yeah sorry for switching povs so often. I'll try to keep it to a minimum.)**

I don't know how long or far I walked, let alone where I was going, but found myself entering the grave yard that my mom and Ami were buried at. Whenever I was upset or happy I'd come here to talk to them and just let things off my chest.

In the last month or so I'd come here and talkd to them about everything. From the time Tadase and I broke up to the time Ikuto took me to the amusement park and to now, the day I caught Ikuto making out with another girl.

"Hey mom, ami." I said with a sad smile on my face. "How are you guys? I hope well. I really miss you both."

Some might say that I looked weird as hell talking to two grave stones like they were actual people, but I couldn't care less. I mean I know they couldn't exactly reply, but I knew they were listening, and that's all that mattered to me. I know my mom would've wanted me to. She always talked about how much she loved seeing me grow up and at this point this was the closest thing to seeing me grow up as she could get. But I didn't mind.

"I've been doing okay." I said softly. "Well I was until just a little while ago."

I went on and told her about the recent events and I knew that if she was here with me, she would've chewed Ikuto up like a chew toy for dogs. That woman was a force to be reckoned with and I loved her with everything in me.

"I mean I know he's not my boyfriend or anything, but I'm still hurt that he did that. Like come on. The last month or so had to have meant something to him. I mean you can't fake feelings like that." I went on and on until I got tired.

"Well anyways. It was nice talking to you both again. I'll come vi-"

"Well, well, well." I got cut off by someone, and the moment I realized who it was my body went rigid. "If it isn't Amu, my dear daughter."

"What are you doing here." I sneered.

"I just came here to visit my daughter and wife." He said innocently.

"Yeah, one of which you murdered." I added coldly while my eyes filled up with tears that threatened to fall.

"Still not over that I see."

"I'll never get over it you monster!"

"It's in the past, let it go."

"How could you be so cruel and heartless!?" I screamed. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I'm not. I've just forgiven myself for what I did." He said. He pulled out a cigarette from his worn out jean pockets along with a lighter and lit it. I looked at him slightly shocked. He never smoked. Ever. "And I think you should forgive me as well."

"Never." I said while standing up from my crouched position. Making movement to walk past him, I was stopped when he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back with a lot of force.

"Lookie here you unappreciative tramp," He growled while leaning close. "I'm your father and you will not speak to me like that. Now I was going to be civil and talk to you like a normal person if you ever decided to come to my house, but clearly you had other plans. But you leave me no choice but to take things into my own hands. I want you to go back to wherever the fuck you're staying at, pack all your shit and move in with me."

The tears were already streaming faster than ever and I was beyond scared. My heart rate had picked up about ten fold and I was shaking like crazy.

"Did you hear what I said!" He shouted when I didn't reply. His hold on my wrist got tighter and I was sure that a bruise would form.

"I refuse." I said through a sob. "I'm never coming back to you! I refuse!"

He pulled back his other hand and struck me and I began to feel blood fill up in my mouth, causing me to spit. He glared at me when some landed on his torn up sneakers.

"You will not disobey me." He sneered. "Not while I'm still alive."

"And you won't be for long." That was all I heard before my dad was lying flat on the ground holding his jaw in his hand. Ikuto was standing over him while shaking out his hand, the one that had made contact with the monsters face.

What the hell was he doing here? I thought he was with Utau.

"And who the hell are you?" My dad groaned as he slowly got up. When he was fully standing, I noticed that he was almost half a foot shorter than Ikuto. I mean he was also a tad bit shorter than me, but he was really strong. If he wasn't I would've fought back with no hesitation. But the last time I tried I failed, I was young though, but even now I'd still lose against him.

"The man who's gonna end your life for laying a hand on my girlfr-" He stop short when he realized what he was about to say, before changing his wording. "I mean my friend."

I blushed. You couldn't really tell though from my constant rubbing of my eyes and cheeks to rid them of tears.

He was about to call me his girlfriend. His girlfriend! I wasn't the type to be girly and squalish about this kind of thing, but could you blame me? One of the hottest guy I've ever seen wanted to be my boyfriend. At least I think he did, I mean why else would he almost call me his girlfriend?

"Ha, a brat like you couldn't leave a scratch on me." My dad scoffed.

"Yeah, well this brat has left a pretty nasty bruise on your left cheek so I wouldn't be talking old man." Ikuto countered.

He was right, his left cheek was starting to swell and turn colour.

"Who the hell are you calling old man you pest." I shrank back when I saw the look in his eyes. That look was deadly and it started bringing back memories of that night. Ikuto must've noticed and stood in front of me to block my dads face from my sight.

It helped a bit, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that this wouldn't end well, so before it got worse I took a hold of Ikuto's sleeve. "Ikuto don't. Let's just get out of here."

He glared at my dad for a good 2 minutes before letting out a growl-like sigh. "Fine. Let's go."

My dad yelled for me to stop and tried to grab me again and I turned around, but I wasn't about to let that happen. I turned around and threw a punch with all my might and in seconds he was bending over in pain clutching his nose. Blood began to drip down from his nose, staining his white wife beater.

"Ah! You bitch!" He groaned. "You'll pay for that!"

He continued to yell profanities at me but they died down once Ikuto and I got far enough. We got to his car and drove back home.

I hadn't gotten over the whole, him almost calling me his girlfriend thing, but I also hadn't let go the fact that I caught him sucking face with Utau. I didn't understand it! How could he want to be my boyfriend, but be making out with another girl. That actually makes no sense to me, and it makes me not want to date him.

I mean we weren't even dating and that still felt like he cheated on me. It hurt to be honest, and it would've hurt way more if we had actually been dating.

Right now we were just sitting on the couch watching tv. He had his arm around my shoulder and my head was resting on his shoulder. I know I know, it looked like I was forgiving him, but I wasn't. I wasn't going to forgive him so easily, cause what his did was wrong.

Slowly, I pulled away from his hold and sat on the other side of the couch.

"Something wrong?" Ikuto asked confused.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said. My voice had no emotion. I didn't sound mad, sad, happy, or anything for that matter and Ikuto looked as though didn't know what was going on or what he did wrong.

"Whatever I did wrong I'm deeply sorry Amu." He said sincerely.

"You know what you did." I said. "It was what drove me to cross paths with that monster today."

"Oh." He said, clearly realizing what I meant. "Look, honestly, it wasn't what it looked like."

"It wasn't huh." I said skeptically. I didn't believe him, I mean I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that because he's had the worst reputation of being a man whore for years.

"Yeah, she climbed onto my lap and she initiated everything." He explained.

"What was she even doing here anyways?" I asked. Cause that's what I didn't get. I left him in the living room by himself when we got home, and 3 hours later I walk out to see that.

"She came her to study with me since you wouldn't," He said. "but she came on to me I swear, not the other way around."

"Why should I believe you?" I asked seriously. He hadn't really given me a reason to believe him and it didn't help that from what I saw he was kissing back.

He tried to move towards me but I put my hand up. "No stay there and answer the question."

He looked confused, but I knew for one that if he touched me while answering the question I'd forgive him in an instant. I hated that he could do that, he didn't know he could but that was one of the big advantages he had over me.

He shrugged. "Okay well, Amu you've got to believe me. Utau is nothing to me, I know it may have looked like I was kissing her back but I wasn't. You're all I think about Amu, honestly. From the way your eyes twinkle when you're really excited about something, to the way the middle of your forehead wrinkles when you're mad or frustrated. I think it's the cutest thing ever and your laugh, I could listen to it all day."

I couldn't believed he'd just said that. My eyes were wide as I looked at his serious expression. Can't be. He couldn't be serious!

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off and I glared at him. "Hey, I wasn't done so don't glare at me. Anyways, I know you may think I'm lying but I'm being a hundred percent honest here, I care a lot about you and I don't want to lose you Amu. Especially for something as stupid as this, cause you've made me feel things that I've never felt about any other girl ever. You make my heart skip a beat whenever I see you smile or laugh, you make me fluste-"

"Stop." I said softly. "Stop right there before I cry."

"Why would you cry? Please don't cry!" He said panicked.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." My voice cracked slightly. "No one has ever made me feel this wanted in my life, honestly no one. Please tell me you're lying so I can be prepared for the heartbreak already. Please."

He shook his head. "Why would I lie to you Amu. I don't lie to people I care about, much less people I lov-" He stopped short like he did in the graveyard and I looked at him awestruck. Was he about to say he loved me. "Uh, bottom line I'm not lying and I'll do anything to make you believe me. I'll do anything to keep you in my life and I don't think I could handle you leaving me like my family did."

I didn't really know what he was talking about when he mentioned his family, but I was too concentrated on how determined he looked. His expression got to me and I couldn't stop myself from climbing onto his lap and planting my lips on his. Without hesitation he fell into the kiss and pulled me in tighter.

The kiss was so intense. More intense than any kiss I've ever had and I liked every minute of it. He had me craving more and I couldn't handle it.

I didn't even notice that he had lifted me up and we were moving. Where to? I don't know but I knew it was a bedroom when I landed on a bed. We didn't break the kiss for a second.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: SEEE! Damn I was actually really proud of this chapter! I worked for so long on it! 2592 words! I could've gone longer but I chose not to ;)**

**Amu: Holy shit I was not expecting that...**

**Ikuto: Neither was I...Damn Sky-chan where did that come from?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hehe I don't even know, I just got really inspired to write and I made this beautiful creation ;) &yeah I usually don't swear that much so pardon my french. I just thought it would add more intenseness to the story (not a word but deal with it)**

**Amu: R&R I wanna read more!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Skyl3r-M0on: Okay I swear I'm not that slow at writing...I just take a lot of breaks in between...**

**Ikuto: Which makes you slow**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Which also makes you a pain in my ass**

**Ikuto: But you love me**

**Skyl3r-M0on: But Amu loves you more**

**Amu: Leave me out of this and just read the story!**

* * *

I finally pulled away to breathe and looked up at him with hooded eye-lids. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing heavy, his warm breath fanning my face. It wasn't until I felt the hand on my hip fiddling with the hem of my shirt did I realize the kind of position we were in.

He was laying in between my legs with them wound around his hips and my arms around his neck. If someone were to walk in it would be hard to explain what was happening without it sounding like we were going to do the deed. Which was definitely not on my to do list.

I unwound my arms and legs from him and noticed that his eyes were now open and looking down at me with such intensity it had me squirming. Slowly, I sat up was finally eye level with him, the intensity never wavered for a second. It was like a mixture of lust and love but I had no idea whether one overpowered the other or not and I didn't want to find out invade the outcome wasn't in my favor.

His hand found the back of my neck and he pulled me into another kiss, but I didn't push him away, I responded but stayed on my toes in case he tried anything.

"Amu..." He said softly when he pulled away, he still stayed close though. I could still feel his lips brushing mine when he spoke. " I lov-" I shut him up with a kiss.

I wasn't ready to hear that yet. Not now at least. I didn't want him saying those 3 words and then leaving me the next day. I don't think my heart could handle that, especially now that I was starting to get attached. That's what I hated about letting people in, it meant getting attached and risking losing them.

"I need to go take a shower." I said after pulling away. Attempting to get off the bed, I was pulled back down. This time I was laying on top of Ikuto. Our legs were tangled together and I was laying flat on his chest, my arm only propping me up a bit.

"No stay." He said snuggling his face in the crook of my neck. His warm breath tickled and I giggled.

"No I need to shower."

"But Amu!"

"No buts, I'll be back right after."

"Fine but make sure you stay naked when after the shower."

I chuckled. "Not happening bud."

"You're no fun." He had the cutest little pout and I had to keep from kissing him again.

"Sorry neko-chan," I said leaning in till our noses touched. "Now let me go please."

"Fine." He sighed before quickly pecking me on the lips and finally letting me go.

**Ikuto P.O.V.**

My chest ached as I watched her walk away. I knew she was coming back but I didn't want her every leaving my side. That might come out as really clingy but that girl has completely wormed her way into my heart and there's no chance of her leaving.

I've never felt this strongly about a girl so I could tell that this time it wasn't the head between my legs talking. If anything it wasn't even my brain talking, it was my heart and I wasn't about to ignore it. I love Hinamori Amu.

She was my everything and I could only hope that she felt the same way. I sighed. Well I was sure she wasn't. I mean she stopped me from saying it just a little while ago and she had been pretty pissed about the Utau thing, so I don't really expect her to love me. At this moment at least, but I plan on making her fall in love with me. I won't rest until I hear those three little words come out of her mouth.

**The Next Morning...**

The next morning I woke up and Amu wasn't cuddled up next me like she was last night. After her shower she came back into my room and we just laid and talked for hours. Not about anything in particular but just completely random things. Like somehow we managed to start talking about history and roughly around half an hour were talking about what we liked on our pizzas.

It was weird. I've never talked to anyone like that. Not even my brother and we were really close. But with Amu it was different. I could say anything about whatever she I can be sure that she's listening, paying attention and is ready to reply incase I ask her for her opinion. I've never met a person like that, but I've already come to terms with the fact that she's different. Good different, but still different. It was basically what I loved about her, well one of the things I loved about her.

I heard cluttering in the kitchen and decided to get up. Walking to the washroom I did my morning routine and brushed my teeth before walking out into the kitchen. There were two plates sitting on the island with scrambled eggs and french toast on them. Amu was sitting in front of the plates and was munching away.

Sitting down, I joined her and we ate in silence and I didn't mind. The food was really good, this was the first time I've ever had Amu's cooking and for how basic it was, it was really good. Once we finished we were out the door and on our way to school.

We arrived to Rima and Nagi greeting us at the front doors. Him and I walked behind the girls as they caught up with each other since they've basically been apart for nearly 2 months. We silently followed behind, every now and then listening in. These girls were freaking crazy. At one point I heard Rima ask Amu how long it would take her arm hair to grow back if she shaved it, but instead of Amu looking at her like she was freaking nuts, she just nonchalantly replied by saying 'I don't know, maybe like a week tops.'

I shook my head. Nagi noticed and chuckled. "Our girlfriends are completely bonkers."

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "Ha, yeah I wish. Amu isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh sorry man," He said patting my back sympathetically. "I'm sure she'll open up soon enough."

"Naw, she's opened up already," I clarified. "the real problem is that I'm too pussy to ask her out."

By now the girls were far ahead and couldn't hear a word we were saying.. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Well yesterday she kind of caught that new chick and I making out on the couch."

"Damn, that Utau chick?" He said in disbelief. Oh so people already knew about her? "Damn she's hot."

Nagi suddenly froze and stared ahead. I followed his gaze and saw Rima death glaring with so much intensity that if looks could kill he'd be 6ft under. Damn that girl had ears like a mutt. He blew her a kiss and she lifted her hand turned it into a fist as if catching the kiss, before throwing the kiss on the ground and stomping on it.

"Guess who's sleeping in the dog house tonight?" I said trying to hold back a laugh. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"How the hell did she hear that?"

"It's beyond me man." I said patting him on the back.

**Time Skip**

During lunch I went home to go grab my science text book instead of having lunch with Amu like I wanted. I really had to study for that test

. I walked up to our door when I noticed someone banging and knocking on it. They were yelling a string of profanities and threatening to break down the door. I walked a little closer and got a better look at the guy and noticed that it was that damn father of hers. That man was so persistant.

I didn't have time for this. I'd flunk the test is I had to but I refused to have another encounter with that monster. So instead of confronting him, I just decided to call the police.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?" The operator said.

"Yeah there is a man yelling and screaming next door and he sounds really dangerous." I explained to her.

"Whats the address?" I gave her the address and she said that 2 police officers would be on their way shortly. That gave me enough time to leave. I wasn't exactly on the cops good side, haven't been for like the last 6 years.

Once I got back to school I immediately met up with Amu. Lunch was just finishing and I was now walking her to her next class when she suddenly stopped. She pulled out her phone and looked at the caller id with a confused look. It was a blocked number, but she answered it anyways.

"Hello?" She said confused. However that confusion was completely whipped off when she heart the voice on the other line. I couldn't hear anything though, but based on the look on her face, she wasn't happy to hear that voice. "What the hell do you want?"

"What were you doing at my house to begin with and how did you know I lived there?" That was a pretty clear hint that it was her father.

"No I'm not bailing you out." She said sternly, her jaw locked in place. "I already told you that I don't want you in my life so get lost. You can rot in jail for all I care you arrogant scum."

After that she just hung up. She looked furious.

"Was that your dad?" I asked. I knew the answer but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I saw him at the apartment earlier when I went home for lunch." I explained. "He was banging on the door yelling for you and I was too tired to deal with him so I just called the cops."

She nodded. "Thanks, good plan by the way. Hopefully they'll keep him locked up."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall as I continued to walk her to her next class. She tugged on my arm and pulled me to a stop. "I don't want to go to class." I nodded, understanding what she meant. I turned us around and guided us through a hidden flight of stairs that let to the roof top patio. I like going here when I wanted to think, and lately I've been bringing Amu here whenever I just wanted to spend time with her. She didn't mind, and neither did I.

**Time Skip**

Before I knew it the day was over and everyone was filing out the school, but Amu and I decided to stay on the roof a little longer. We were both laying on the bench under the sun shelter. She was laying on my chest while I played with her hair.

"So how were your parents when you were a kid?" She asked. We had been talking about her childhood before her mother passed away and I could tell by the tone of her voice that her mom was the most important person in her life, and to think that she'll never see her again must've killed her inside.

"Uh my parents were fine." I said nonchalantly. I mean there was more to it, but I didn't think it was really important. "They didn't talk much even before the split up but I just kind of stayed with my brother."

"Oh you have a brother?" She lifted her head and turned it so that her chin was resting on my chest and she was looking straight up at me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Where is he now?" She asked slightly tilting her head in the cutest way. I literally had to hold back from leaning down and devouring her lips.

"He went to university straight after graduating." I pulled her up higher on my chest and she propped herself up with her hands flat on my chest. "Now, enough about that."

I took her face in my hands and pulled her down and our lips met in a heated kiss. One hand wound itself through her hand and then other slipped down her waist till my arm was wrapped around her pulling her closer. This girl was so intoxicating it drove my senses wild. She always spelled like strawberries and for some reason, every time our we kissed she even tasted like them. It drove me insane with lust but I've managed to hold back for her. I didn't want to pressure her into something she wasn't ready for and even if it meant that we didn't have sex till marriage, I was willing to wait.

She honestly meant that much to me.

It was hard, but I managed to pull away first. Maybe this was a good time to ask her. Maybe not to date, but to go on a date.

"So Amu." I said trailing off.

"So Ikuto." So mocked while smirking down at me. Damn she was sexy when she smirked. The way her lips shot up slightly in the right hand corner and the way her eyes shown with mischief drove me insane. But I had to stop thinking about that. I need to concentrate.

"Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" I asked formerly.

"Why of course Ikuto." She placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "I would love to."

"Good, cause I wasn't gonna give you much of a choice." I tease before pulling her down for another kiss.

She is the girl of my dreams and I have the luck of living with her. I have never been more grateful in my life.

* * *

**Ikuto: I thought I was gonna get laid!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: HA! Yeah no. Not happening.**

**Amu: Not before marriage bub!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Couldn't have said it better myself. R&R :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Skyl3r-M0on: Okay well it's a little short but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Amu: I really liked the last chapter:)**

**Skyl3r-M0on: So did I ^.^**

* * *

Amu and Ikuto stayed on top of the roof together till sunset. It was really romantic, even Ikuto had to admit. By the time they got home it was late and neither of them had energy to stay up any longer so they went straight to bed.

**Time Skip**

The next morning they woke up, did their usual routine, had breakfast together like the day before, then went to school. Everything was going well. Amu's dad hadn't disturbed them yet so neither of them thought that they had anything to worry about.

Key word being _thought_.

"Ikuto!" Voiced a loud shrill from behind them and suddenly their hands were ripped apart and Ikuto was laying on the ground with a petite blond straddling him. "I've missed you so much! Why haven't you called me."

By now she was smothering him in a hug to the point that anything he said was muffled by her boobs.

_Damn, for someone as small as her she's pretty strong_ He though as he tried to rip her arms free so that he could get up.

"Would you get off me!" He yelled once she released him.

"But I'm so comfy." She whined.

He rolled his eyes and got up, completely ignoring her cry of protest as she landed flat on her ass. _Holy shit she's annoying._

He went and grabbed Amu's hand again and began walking her to her class. But then he felt an arm loop through his free arm and he had the urge to push it away but the hallway was grounded and he know someone would get hurt for sure.

"Are you walking Amu to her class?" Utau asked. She made sure that as she latched onto his arm, her boobs enveloped it and Ikuto could feel I, but he wasn't the least bit turned on or seduced by it. If anything he felt disgusted and annoyed.

He mumbled a response tell her yes before ignoring her again. However, just cause he was ignoring her, didn't mean she would stop talking. "Do you always walk her to her classes?"

He nodded this time, not waisting his breath to reply. This only made Utau angry. She didn't understand why he was being so cold to her. She was hot seductive and so many guy would kill to have her, and yet he wasn't showing the least bit of interest. He was when they first met, but now there was nothing and that has never happened before.

"Oh well her and I have the same classes so why don't you walk me too?"

"Because I don't want to."

She frowned. "Why not, we'll be going to the same place anyways."

"Why don't you find someone else to walk you?"

"Because I only want you." She whispered softly in his ear making him reel back in shock. He didn't realize that she was that close and it instantly made him uncomfortable.

"Could you move back please," He asked. "your breath smells."

It didn't actually but it was the only way she'd move back.

They finally arrived to history and Ikuto shook off Utau before wrapping his other arm around Amu's waist

"I'll see you next period." He said before softly pecking her lips.

Amu wanted more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and help him close to deepen the kiss. She knew Utau was watching and that only made her kiss him deeper as a way to basically mark her territory.

"Woah." Ikuto breathed once Amu pulled away. She had never kissed him like that before. Noth that he minded, but it was just a new experience was all.

"I'll be waiting at my locker for you after class." She whispered to him.

He nodded and gulped before pecking her lips again and finally letting go.

"He doesn't really like you know?" Utau said as she took the seat next to Amu. You could practically feel the waves of jealousy washing off of Utau like a tsunami. She couldn't stand the thought of having competition.

"And what makes you so sure of that." Amu asked, purposely not looking at her. She knew it would irritate her, and sure enough it did.

"Because I'm prettier that you." She said bluntly. "And he uses girls like you for sex, since prudes like you eventually give in. Then once he's had you he'll through you away."

"Interesting thought," Amu humored before adding more. "but what exactly would stop him from doing the same thing to you?"

Utau smirked. "Like I said like two seconds ago, I'm much prettier than you, I have more experience in bed and would be able to give him exactly what he wants."

"I'm so sure you could." Though she said that with a straight face, her voice was completely laced with sarcasm and it made Utau's blood boil.

"Oh and you could right?" She sneered

"What makes you think I haven't?" Amu was literally feeding the fire and it she knew it wasn't gonna end well, but she couldn't help it. Seeing Utau all over Ikuto like that in the hall made her so mad and she wasn't usually the jealous type, but Ikuto brought that side out of her without him knowing.

"So basically you'll do stuff with just anyone huh," She scoffed. "that's pretty whorish don't you think?"

"He's not just anyone!" Amu started feeling really defensive. Who the hell was she to assume that she would do anything with just anyone.

"Then who is he to you?" It was like she was daring her to say it. Like it was going to prove something, and of course, Amu never backed down from a dare.

"He's my boyfriend."

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**Skyl3r-M0on: I honestly have had too much time on my hands the last few days...**

**Ikuto: I don't mind!**

**Amu: Ditto.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Yeah this chapter really sucked but the next one will be decent I promise :)**

* * *

"Boyfriend?" Utau said in disbelief. "He's your boyfriend?"

Utau didn't think she'd actually say it but she did. Yeah they held hands and kissed, but in this generation it didn't mean much until someone specified the relationship. She was hoping that it wasn't the case, but now it was gonna be much harder for her to break them up.

"Yes," Amu said firmly. "Not it'd be greatly appreciated is you'd stay away from whats mine."

Amu felt stupid for putting claim on Ikuto. I mean they weren't dating so she had no right, but she couldn't bare to see what happened in the hallway again.

I made her utterly sick to her stomach when she saw Utau basically throwing herself at him. Though she knew Ikuto wouldn't flirt back, well now at least. After that night when he pretty much told her how he felt she knew that he was here to stay, the only thing she didn't know what for how long.

**Time Skip**

"So where are we going out for our date?" Amu asked as she waited in line in the cafeteria. Ikuto was following close behind.

"It's a surprise." He whispered in her ear.

"Aw you're no fun."

"My idea of fun is a little different from you strawberry-chan."

She chuckled. "You're gross."

"Hey I didn't mean it like that!" He defended. "Completely anyways."

Amu got her salad and they went and grabbed a seat in the back of the cafeteria.

"What should I wear then?" She asked.

"Hmm," He hummend in thought. "something classy and sexy."

"Okay now I'm dying," She whined. "please tell me!"

"Nope."

"But Iku-" He swiftly kissed her, muffling and sound she made which was pretty easy since she almost immediately stopped talking.

"You guys are honestly the cutest couple ever!"

They both pulled away to see Utau, Rima, and Nagi. Amu sat straight up and looked down at her salad.

_Shit Utau called us a couple. _Amu freaked. _I hope he doesn't notice._

They pulled up a seat across from them.

Utau smirked at Amu. "So how long have you two been da-"

"Who's going to Khora's party this weekend?" Amu yelled over top of Utau before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh I am!" Rima cheered. Nagi nodded in agreement. Ikuto shrugged and Utau just didn't respond. She just kept looking at Amu with a nasty glare and a devious look. She was up to something.

"So who asked who?" Utau asked.

Ikuto looked at her confused. "What?"

"Who asked who out?"

"He did." Amu said before Ikuto couldn't ask what she was talking about. Instead Ikuto turned to look at her, confusion and slight frustration was written all over his face. She didn't know what to do. Ikuto looked like he might get mad, but she didn't want to admit defeat to Utau. So panicking, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him long and hard, before pulling away and leaning close to he ear.

"I'll explain everything to you later." She whispered. "But for now, just play along."

He simply nodded and kept him mouth shut.

**Time Skip**

_ Phew that was close!_ Amu thought as they all walked out of the cafeteria.

After she asked him to play along, all the questions Utau asked we easily answered by both of them. A lot of his answers were pretty clever and sweet.

At on point she asked him how he asked her out and he replied by saying that he took her out to an elegant dinner on the beach where rose pedals covered the sand by their table. He got into pretty descriptive detail about how they were the only ones on the beach while the sun was setting. He talked about how beautiful she looked "that night" and how as the night slowly began to come to an end and walked her to the dock, kissed her then romantically asked her to be his girlfriend.

Amu had to admit, it was the cutest thing she'd ever heard, but she felt like he put a lot of thought into it.

Amu and Ikuto did their usual kiss and goodbye before Amu walked into class, Utau following close behind.

"Oh!" Amu grunted as Utau pushed past her into the aisle while also slipping a piece of paper into her hand.

She opened it and it read _'I'm on to you...'_

She rolled her eyes. _How melodramatic. This isn't some pretty little liars bullshit but she clearly doesn't see it like that._

_**A little later...**_

School was now over and Amu was heading home to get ready for a her date. He said classy so that meant she should probably wear a dress, but she didn't know which one to wear! She needed Rima.

"Rima, I need your help." Amu said when she called her. "Get here asap."

"Be there in 5." Rima said without missing a beat. That was one of the main reasons why they were friends. When Amu needed her for anything, Rima was there and she adored her for it. Rima always put her friends first before anything and she never failed to please people.

Within minutes Rima was at the door holding 6 different dresses and a bag with what Amu assumed were shoes. How Rima knew to bring dressed was beyond Amu.

"Okay time to see which dress looks good." Rima said and she made Amu follow to the bedrooms.

She first tried on a nice red dress that was tight against her body and a pair of black pumps to go with it.

"Naw, go try the pink one." Rima said while shaking her head.

The dress trying on went on for a while and there was no luck in them finding the right one.

"Gaaahh, what am I gonna do?" Amu screamed as she collapsed on the bed. Rima was rummaging through her closet looking for any other dresses. She has Amu try on all of the dresses that she'd brought as well as a few in Amu's closet.

"Wait," Rima said suddenly."when did you get this."

She pulled out what she assumed was a dress wrapped in a cover like the ones you at the dry cleaners. She placed it on the bed next to Amu who sat up to see what she was talking about.

"I don't remember getting that." She said confused. "Ever."

"Well let's open it up."

Rima unzipped the cover and inside there was breaktakingly beautiful dress inside. It was a navy blue strapless floor-length dress. Amu didn't wait time and quickly grabbed in, slipped it on. It fit her curves perfectly and made her hair pop out even more.

**(A/N I found the dress on google and there's a link on my profile so go check it out! It's so beautiful :D)**

"Oh my god." Rima breathed. "You look gorgeous!"

Amu looked in the mirror and she had to agree. The dress looked perfect on her and it was her exact size. But she doesn't remember buying this. Turning around she noticed that it had a slight trail that would for sure blow in the wind.

"Oh there's a note." Rima said while picking at a sticky note on the hanger where the dress was.

"What's it say?"

"Wear this for tonight, I'll pick you up at 7."

She checked the time and kind of started panacking. It was 6:30 and she still had to shower and do her hair and brush her teeth and loads more. "Shit!"

She stripped off the dress and ran for the washroom to shower.

After she got out she sat at her desk and sat so that Rima could straighten her hair and do her makeup before finally putting the dress on again, this time she also added a gorgeous pair of sparkly stilettos to accompany the dress. The had about 10 minutes left to spare when she got a text from Ikuto.

_Are you ready? ~Ikuto_

She replied and said 'Yeah'

_Okay meet me in the lobby ~Ikuto_

"Deep breath hun," Rima said when she noticed a panicked look on Amu's face. She was completely nervous. "you look flawless and he's not gonna be able to keep his eyes or hands off you when he see you. Now go and see your man! Have a great date!"

"Thank you so much for helping me Rima!" She said has the hugged the smaller girl in front of her.

"Don't mention it," Rima said hugging back. "now go!"

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: DATE NIGHT!**

**Ikuto: That dress is gonna look smokin on Amu ;)**

**Amu: I hope this goes well...**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Oh it will...mwuahahah ;)**

**Ikuto: R&R (she's up to something!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Skyl3r-M0on: Heeelllloooo! This isn't my best chapter, but it's cute.**

**Amu: How cute?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Like 30 little kittens and bunnies cuddling you cute!**

**Ikuto: Well then let's get it on!**

* * *

Amu walked out of the elevator in the dress that Ikuto bought for her and damn she looked gorgeous. Hey bubble gum hair was perfectly straight and cascaded down petite shoulders. He eyes sparkled when she saw him and it sent butterflies swarming in his belly. Ikuto had never seen anyone look as beautiful as she did right then.

"Hey beautiful." He said when she finally reached him.

"Hey handsome." She greeted him with a smile. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt that matched her dress and a simple pair of black dress pants.

Ikuto took her hand and walked her out of the building. "The limo awaits my lady."

"A limo?" She asked when the got out, and sure enough there was large limo waiting outside for them and the chauffeur was holding the door open. Ikuto let Amu go in first before following after her.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going now." She asked while putting on her seat belt.

He smirked at her. "I already have."

The confusion on her face was clear.

"You'll see when we get there." He explained.

_**A little later...**_

Just like he said, he had already told her. The were at the beach he described. When the walked to the table in the middle of the beach the pedals covered the sad around around it and a few were even on the table.

"Yo-you recreated the d-date..." Amu stuttered. She was so speechless. "It's beautiful."

"But no where near as beautiful as you Amu." Ikuto said as he walked closer to her. He placed a hand on her hip then spun her around to face him. He held her close in a tight embrace that Amu couldn't help but admit she loved. It always made her feel so safe, like nothing could hurt her as long as she was in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where did you find the time to do this?" She asked him.

"Let's just say, I pulled some favors." He chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her softly. The kiss was so filled with love she felt like she was being drowned in to, be she welcomed it with open arms.

"Shall we have dinner now my lady?" Ikuto asked after pulling away. He led her to the table. They sat down and dug in. Ikuto had the best chef in the country make their meal and he was pleased with the result. He could see that Amu was too.

"So are you going to Khora's party?" Ikuto asked trying to make conversation.

"Haven't decided yet," She answered back. " are you?"

He shrugged. "I'll go if you go."

"Then I guess we're going." She grinned.

_That smile._ Ikuto thought. He was so mesmerized by how her eyes twinkled whenever she smiled or looked at him. For a while he had noticed a tiny little dimple at the bottom left corner of her cheek and it was the cutest thing to him.

"Is there something on my face." Amu asked as her hand reflexively reached for her face. A slight tint of pink made it's way to her cheeks in embarrassment.

Ikuto shook his head. "No, you just look really pretty when you smile."

He has a serious look on his face and Amu only blushed harder. She didn't know what to say. Much like Ikuto, no one had ever made her feel this way and these new found feelings her driving her insane. She never knew how to react when he complimented her, when he held her so close in his arms that if it were possible they would melt into one, when he looked at her like she was the single mos people thing he had ever laid eyes on.

She just never knew how to react.

"Thank you." She said while chuckling nervously.

"Ikuto!" Amu squealed. "You're gonna get my dress wet!"

They had finished eating dinner and Ikuto was trying to splash her. He had taken his shoes off, rolled up his pants and his sleeve and was about ankle deep in the water trying to scoop water up and onto Amu.

Giving in, Amu pulled her dress up to thigh level and tied the dress into a huge knot. "Oh you're gonna get it now Tsukiyomi!"

"Come and get it baby!" He taunted.

She chased after him into the water and instantly a slash war began.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

He had picked her up and was ready to throw her when she latched onto him like a koala. "If I go down, you're coming with me."

Amu had expected him to still throw her in, but instead he locked eyes with her in an intense gaze. "I'd go anyways, as long as you're with me."

Those words made her ears ring. But that also might've been the sound of her heartbeat. She wasn't sure. However, there was one thing she was very sure about, and that thing was that she was undeniably in love with Ikuto.

She leaned upwards and kissed him.

"You're so chessy." She teased once she pulled away.

"Only when I'm around you." He grinned.

He started walking them out of the water and onto the near by dock. When they finally reached the edge Ikuto put Amu down and took a hold of both her hands making her face him.

"Amu," Ikuto began. "you look absolutely dazzling tonight. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you I hope you know that."

She opened her mouth to thank him but he cut her off.

"Today when you basically told me to agree to act as your boyfriend," He said. "I was both excited and upset. Excited because you wanted me to act as your boyfriend, especially after everything that's happened. With Tadase, with Utau, and everthing else, you still wanted me to play that part. But I was also upset, because Amu I don't want to _act_ as your boyfriend, I want to _be_ your boyfriend."

He paused before saying the final words that both him and Amu have been waiting to hear.

"So Amu, will you do me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

Amu knew how this date was supposed to end, and she was going to make it end the same, but it was just going to be a little bit different. So instead she clutched his shirt tight and pushed him into the water.

"AHHH" Was all she heard before he made contact with the water.

Amu couldn't help but laugh and giggle and the glare that he shot her when he sprung up from the water. She sat down on the edge and swung her feet.

"Yes, you can be my boyfriend and I'd be honored to be your girlfriend." She said while giggling. He was still glaring at her but it didn't stay long because seconds later he was smirking and grabbing at Amu's hands. In seconds she was in the water with him.

**Time Skip**

"Stop trying to tickle me!" Amu yelled. "I'm not ticklish loser!"

After their date was finally over they came home and changed and at this point Amu was laying on her back with Ikuto hovering over him. He was trying to tickle her, but all she did was stay still and glare up at him.

"How?" He asked completely confused.

"I'm just not." She explained. "Now off kitty."

Groaning, he got off her and sat on the couch. She was still laying down with her legs stretched out so he grabbed her ankles and pulled her onto his lap.

"So what movie do you want to watch tonight." Ikuto asked.

"I don't know, pick something." She shrugged.

"No you pick, I've got to use the bathroom."

He lifted her and gently put her down beside him before getting up and disappearing into the hallway.

Amu decided to lay back down and grab to remote to pick a movie, but then the phone rang. She got up to answer in but put it back down when she noticed it was another blocked number. She assumed it was her father so she didn't want him ruining her night. Eventually it stopped ringing but the moment she made her move to go sit back down it started ringing again. This time the number wasn't blocked, but she didn't know who it was.

"Hello?" She said as she picked the call up.

"Hello may a speak to Hinamori Amu?" The voice on the other line said. She was slightly relieved that it was a woman's voice, but she didn't know who it was.

"Speaking."

"I am calling to inform you that your father is in the hospital, he was found on the side of the road with a gunshot wound and blood everywhere."

Amu had barely heard the last part since a gasp slipped her lips and the phone was already half way to the ground.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: I was gonna make the call interrupt their date but I was like...mmm better not.**

**Amu: Sorry she'd been watching too much Pitch Perfect.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hush now Hinamori!**

**Amu: Yes mam!**

**Ikuto: Kiss ass**

**Amu: Shut up!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: R&R FOR MORE! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hello beautiful people! Here's the next and final chapter.**

**Ikuto: WHAT?**

**Amu: Excuse me?**

**Rima: Oh heellll nooo!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Calm down! Yes, this is the last chapter. I had planned on making the story a bit longer, but I felt like this was the perfect place to end the story.**

**Amu: PLEASE NO! *crying***

**Skyl3r-M0on: I'm sooorrryyy please don't cry :(**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"I'm here to see Hinamori Tsumugu." I told the nurse at the desk.

"Oh you must be Amu." She said as she got up from her seat with a clipboard in hand. She motioned for me to follow her and I didn't waste time. Ikuto was with me holding my hand for support and I was grateful for that. I don't think I would've been able to go through this alone.

"You won't have long to visit because the morphine might take affect any minute." The nurse informed.

I nodded and soon we were standing outside of his room. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my palms were sweaty with nerves.

"Here we are." The nurse said. "If you need anything I'll be at the front desk."

I shyly smiled and nodded before she turned and walked town the hallway we had just came from, leaving Ikuto and I standing outside the room that my father was in.

I didn't know why I came in the first place. He was a horrible father. An abusive, alcoholic, deadbeat father that didn't deserve my attention, and yet here I was standing outside his hospital room. What would I even say? Since he called me at school that one day all I've been saying to him was to get out of my life and to never speak to me ever again.

I took a deep breath and felt Ikuto squeeze my hand in reassurance. I squeezed back before slowly opening the door.

He looked like crap. More than usual, and the dark circles under his eyes did him no justice. There were a few scratches that covered his face and from what I could see from where I was standing he had to get stiches on a cut near his right temple. He was a wreck.

"I didn't think you'd actually come." He said quietly I almost didn't hear him. He didn't turn to look at me when he said it though. He gaze stayed straight ahead as he stared at nothing.

"Yeah well I'm here." I shot back.

"So why did you come?" He asked, this time he turned and looked at me. Ikuto and I walked further into the room, but kept a safe distance from him. It wasn't like he could do much in his condition, but I didn't was to risk it.

"I came to see if you're okay." I said softly.

"Why? I thought you hated me," He said. He looked a little shocked. "that you wanted nothing to do to with me."

I sighed and grabbed a chair near by. I pulled it close to his bed and sat down, Ikuto stood silently behind me. "Yeah, I know what I said, but you're still my dad, and also my last living relative. As much as I hate you, I still don't want you to die."

"But you'd just rather have me out of your life right?" He asked quietly. Now he was staring and fiddling with his hands in his lap. Now that I was closer, I could see that his left shoulder was wrapped up in gauze and that's where I assumed he got shot. So I guess it's safe to say that the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. That sent a wave of relief through me. He was okay.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds kind of harsh." I chuckled humorlessly. "But yes, it'd be best if you weren't in my life."

"But what if I changed Amu?" He asked as he stared me down, his eyes pleading and desperate.

I opened my mouth to tell him that it wouldn't work but he cut me off. _Asshole._

"What if I stopped drinking, smoking, everything!" He begged. "What will it take for you to forgive me?"

I'd never seen my father cry. Ever. Not even when mom passed away. He kept it all in and didn't shed a tear because he wanted to stay strong. So I just assumed that him holding all those emotions in were what made him go to alcohol to cope. But right this second I saw a single tear escape and drip down him bruised cheek.

"I don't know if I'm ready yet." I whispered. This time I was the one fiddling with fingers as I tried to think. My mind was clustered and a mess. I didn't know what to do.

I hated this man more than anything, but I was so tired of it. I didn't like hating my own father. I mean before the accident he was the best father in the world. He was my hero and I miss that dad. The one that would watch movies with me when I was upset, the one that would take me out for ice cream whenever I aced a test. I miss him.

Not the father that's laying front of me with cuts and bruises all over him. Not this father who always smelled like liquor and smoke wherever he went. This father sickened me down to the core, but at the same time I didn't want to completely shun him out of my life. Deep down I knew that I wanted him in my life, but only after he got his life back on track.

"Amu, I'm willing to do anything for you." He pleaded. "Anything. I just want to be in my little girls life again."

That hit home. He always called my his little girl and I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face, but almost as quick as it came, it was wiped off and a stern look too it's place.

I looked him dead in the eyes to show him that I wasn't messing around as I said the next few words. "Go to rehab."

He looked at me like I'd grown another head. "What?"

"If you want to be back in my life again," I started. "if you want your little girl back, you're going to have to go to rehab."

He numbly nodded in understanding. "For how long?"

"A year minimum, or at least until the doctors say you're well enough again." Ikuto voiced from behind me. I had almost forgotten he was in the room. He had a very stern look on his face. I'd never seen that look before.

"Oh it's you again." My dad sneered. "Look I'm talking to Amu here not you."

"Yeah well I'm speaking for Amu when I say you have to be in rehab for at least a year." He shot back.

My dad scowled and let out a quiet growl towards Ikuto before looking back at me with a calm expression. "Do you agree with this low-life Amu? Do you want me in for a year?"

"First of all, don't call him that. His name is Ikuto." I said through clenched teeth. I didn't like the way he spoke to Ikuto. It pissed me off. Without Ikuto I wouldn't have anything at this point. He was like my anchor. The anchor that kept me level headed and calm, especially in times like these. "Second, yes, I agree with him, a year is all I'm asking for."

He scoffed. "You're taking his side on this?"

"Yes, he is my boyfriend after all."

His eyes widened. "You're dating this kid?"

I looked at him with narrow eyes and stiffly nodded. He was testing me and the results weren't gonna be good if he kept this up.

"You could do so much better." He said shaking his head in what I assumed was disappointment.

"No I couldn't actually." I said. "And even if I could, I'd still choose him since he's everything I want and even more, not to mention he's twice the man you'll ever be if you don't clean up your act."

He flinched at those words but kept quiet.

"Anyways," I said getting back to the real matter at hand. "are we clear? 1 year minimum. But if that isn't enough, then until you're stable enough to live without causing trouble for you or myself, then you'll have to stay longer. Also if this will motivate more into this, I will visit you once ever 2 weeks to check on your progress."

His eyes lit up at the last part. "Yes, yes thank you Amu. I won't let you down."

He had a wide grin on his face and for once he didn't look like the scary father that had haunted my dream for years. Right then he looked like the father that I missed and would hopefully have back in a years time.

**Time Skip**

I woke up with a start, cold sweat covering every inch of my skin. It was another nightmare. I was about my dad, but this one wasn't about him hitting it me or yelling. No, it was about him dying. From what I could remember I was at his funeral and he was being buried right beside my mom and all three of them were lined up. I was the only one at the funeral since neither of my parents had siblings, but I also wondered why Ikuto wasn't with me. I was by myself as I watched them lower the casket.

The thought of losing another family member made me shiver. I would be the last of my family alive and the thought scared me down to the core.

"Hey are you okay?" Ikuto asked as he sat up with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

"Uh, yeah just a nightmare." I told him.

"What was it about?"

I sighed. "My dad died in my dream."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No not really. Let's just go back to bed."

**Time Skip**

"So how did the date go?" Rima asked when Ikuto and I arrived at school. Rima and I walked ahead of him and Nagi to get some privacy.

"Remember how he described how he asked me out?" I asked. "The whole beach thing with the roses?"

"Yeah!" She squealed while nodding.

"Yeah it was like that with a little twist at the end." I explained with a smirk.

"Ouu a twist like what?"

"Well when he asked me out, I pushed him in the water before saying yes." I said with a chuckle.

"Pause." She said looking incredibly confused and slightly frustrated. "He only asked you out last night? I thought you guys were already dating?"

I shook my head and waved a hand at her. "Naw I only said that to make sure Utau kept her grimy little hands off him. She's been after him since the moment she transferred."

"Actually?"

"Yeah," I said. "and if you don't watch out she might try and steal Nagi, so keep a tight leash on him too."

Suddenly a dark and deadly aura surrounded her, making nearby people shudder in fear. "If she dare touched my man I would chop off her little arms and use them as chopsticks."

I laughed. "Well then at least give her a head start to run."

"What?" She asked. "Why?"

"Cause she's already latched on to him." I said as I pointed to the direction of the guys. Utau had her arm hooked onto Nagi's like she did with Ikuto that one time and boy did he look uncomfortable as he tried to shimmy her off. It wasn't working.

However, she was off him in seconds the moment she saw Rima approach them with confident and deadly strides to which she grabbed Nagi's face and dipped it down for a kiss. Much like I did when Ikuto walked me to class. She was marking what was hers.

I leaned against the lockers and chuckled when Rima hissed at her after breaking the kiss. Nagi looked at Ikuto confused as to what had just happen to which Ikuto just laughed and shrugged. He then retreated and caught up to me.

"Hey girlfriend." He greeted.

"Hey boyfriend." I said back with a grin. He trapped me against the lockers with his arms on either side of my head as he leaned down so we were at eye level.

"Guess what?" He asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"I love you, strawberry-chan." He whispered and this time a smile graced his face. Not his usual smirk, but an actual smile.

I stood up straight and took his face into my hands.

"I love you too neko-chan." I whispered back before pulling him down for a kiss.

This boy had weaseled his way into my heart and that's where he was going to stay.

He in the end was the one that saved me and mended my scars. Not the ones on my wrists, but the one in my soul.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: I hope you liked the chapter. I want to thank every single person who read this story, it means so much to me that people took time ouf of their lives to read, favourite, follow, and review my first ever story. I also want you guys to know that I MAY do a ****sequel.**

**Ikuto&Amu: A SEQUEL?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Yes a sequel. I haven't decided yet, but if I do one, it will be mostly about Ikuto's past, his parents, his brother and what happened in his past (you'll probably find out why he's not on the good side with the cops) and Amu's dad would probably be in it too. But that's all work in progress and I'll let you know what's happening in time.**

**Amu: Decide soon!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Anyways, thanks again :D And special shout-out to my pen pal Claudime. I met her through this story and I couldn't be happier, she's like one of my best friends. Thank so much for the support 3**


End file.
